


My Lover and My Controller

by AAvery



Series: Hyuk/Leo oneshots & stories [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternative Universe- master/pet dynamics, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with a love story attached, Power Play, Praise Kink, explicit sexual situations, luck, master/pet relationship, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAvery/pseuds/AAvery
Summary: "Why are you doing this?""Do you want me to say it's because of my job? Or because I feel obligated to show my worth to my new master? Because I can lie if you want.""What's the truth?""You're so god damn attractive I can barely hold myself back. Compared to the other men I've been forced with you're a godsend. And now that you've put the idea in my head, I specifically want you, under me, writhing in pleasure and moaning my name."Or:Buying a pet was the best, worst decision Taekwoon has ever made.





	1. Chapter 1: Secret Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl you’re my beautiful my lady,  
> a red silhouette  
> Hotly rock n’ roll on this night when everyone is sleeping  
> Beautiful my lady,  
> more coverlty  
> I will do a secret dance with you and fall asleep

The room smelled like sex. That wasn't surprising, though, considering the room’s purpose. The air was damp and humid; it made Taekwoon feel even more disgusting than he already felt. There were no lights illuminating most of the room; the only source was a singular spotlight pointed at a small stage. There were tons of people crowding the room. Many of them Taekwoon recognized as some of his father’s business associates and colleagues. Some of them sat at tables with slender bodies in their laps or at their sides, others stood, waiting patiently for the auction to begin. All of them were decades older than Taekwoon.

Disgusting.

Taekwoon hated all of it. Hated that all this was legal. Hated that part of his own wealth came from his father’s dealings in human trafficking. Hated that his father thought he was “old enough”- at twenty five, for fuck’s sake- to accompany him on a “business trip”. Hated that the old man thought a good birthday present would be his own “personal assistant.”

“Don't look so angry, Taekwoon, its bad for business.” His father laughed as they took a seat near the back.

“This is my normal face,” Taekwoon deadpanned. He did not want to be here and he didn't care if his father knew it either.

“I can tell that you're angry.”

“I would've been fine with just sleeping in this morning…”

“As a present? For your birthday? I don't think so,” his father said, leaning back in his seat and lighting a cigar. Taekwoon’s lip upturned in distaste. “Just wait till you see them all. I'm sure one will suit your fancy. You need to have someone you can trust at your side now that you're starting to rise in the company.”

“Right and a paid employee is too mainstream.”

“Stop that.”

“I don't need a sex slave as a present!” Taekwoon finally shouted.

“I don't care what you use them for. I just need to know my son has someone who can protect him and handle things when you're overwhelmed.”

His dad looked genuinely concerned. That made Taekwoon feel slightly guilty. Only slightly.

“If you don't see anyone you like, you don't have to get one. But don't close off your mind just to be defiant.”

“…fine.”

“Fantastic. If you find one, point them out. I'll make sure you get them.”

Taekwoon stayed silent. At least he wasn't being forced to buy- for lack of a better word- a slave as his birthday present. He honestly would've just been happy with being allowed to sleep in this morning. He never had gotten what he asked for his birthday in the past, and it seemed this year would be the same.

The auction was starting soon after that, and Taekwoon felt even sicker to his stomach. All the people being paraded on the stage were there willingly but that didn't make Taekwoon feel any better. They had sold themselves into this business to get money for their families or to just live off some rich person for the rest of their lives. Sometime children- eighteen years old at the least- would be sold by force but that hardly ever happened anymore. Not with all the rules and regulations now. Sure these people were practically slaves after they were bought- to be used in any way their masters decided- but they were still people and had to be treated and taken care of as such. And so, humans just became another pet for the rich and powerful to buy and use as companions; pets you were legally allowed to have sex with.

There were both men and women flaunted around on the stage. All of them scantily dressed and paraded like prostitutes. That's all this business was anyway: sex slaves. But Taekwoon guessed that not all people- people who shared the same ideals as his father- used these “pets” for sex. Unpaid labor sold really well among the business lords of the world.

All the people were bought. Not a single person on stage didn't get an offer. Person after person sold off to some crusty, old business person. There was tons of shouting once the auction began; sometimes arguments broke out over who would get a particularly attractive one.

Taekwoon couldn't stand it. All these horny old men and women and greedy business people made Taekwoon sick to his stomach; people selling themselves just so their families could get a few million won.

This business was disgusting.

Taekwoon almost cried tears of joy when the last “pet” was announced. The relief at being so close to leaving made him actually pay attention to this last person.

He wished he hadn't the second he saw the man that walked on stage.

He was tall, towering over the announcer. Taekwoon didn't think the guy could be dressed any more suggestively if they tried. His shirt was entirely too big, hanging off his shoulders and exposing his collar bone and an expanse of milky white flesh. His long legs were clad in the tightest black skinny jeans Taekwoon had ever seen, they hung low on his hips and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. His hair was styled purposefully messy, bleached platinum blond and swooped to the right out of his face. Taekwoon could see, even from the back of the room, that his face was covered in make up and heavy eye liner that accentuated his slender eyes.

But none of that made Taekwoon feel nauseated, what made him sick to his stomach for around the fifth time that night was the fact that the man- boy more like it- barely looked old enough to be allowed into this business. And yet the amount of cat calls and excessive chatter told Taekwoon none of the people in the room cared about the boy’s age. He hadn't heard this much excitement over a singular pet all night. The sad part was the boy on the stage didn't react at all to all the attention. He looked bored, if anything, as he went about his walking routine across the stage.

Taekwoon honestly could not handle all this anymore.

So he made a decision.

“I want that one,” Taekwoon said to his father, who looked at him with a shocked expression.

“Really?”

“What's wrong with that one?”

“Nothing… I just never realized. Like ‘em young, eh?”

Taekwoon wasn't going to justify that with an answer.

"Regardless you have good taste. He was set to start at the highest price of the night.”

His father waved a hand, catching the announcer’s attention, who nodded in understanding.

“Sorry folks, seems like this one’s been reserved for a VIP.”

The boy on stage looked shocked but only for a second before the bored expression was back. Taekwoon guessed the boy did that to hide his true emotions.

There were shouts of frustration from the crowd and a few still tried to offer money but it was too late, the boy was already being ushered off the stage.

“Go and pick up your new pet, take the car and go home. I’ve got business still to go about. Happy Birthday, Taekwoon.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Taekwoon said with an eye roll. He grabbed the keys his father threw on the table and left the room as fast as he could.

He got the car first, rolling it around to the back of the building where he would pick up his new… pet.  
This was probably the worst decision he had ever made. What was he going to do? What would he tell Hakyeon? His friend would certainly look down upon his decision. Hakyeon, like all of Taekwoon’s friends, was actually a “pet” himself. But the term servant fit better. Him along with three others had been gifts to Taekwoon’s mother to help keep the house clean, cook and above all else, raise Taekwoon so that his parents didn’t have to. The four of them were really his only true friends in the world of cutthroat business that Taekwoon lived in. How would they react to Taekwoon buying another…?

Someone tapped on his car window, pulling Taekwoon from his worried thoughts. He rolled down his window just enough to flash the guy his father’s business card. He didn’t want anyone to see his face, in case they recognized him. He really didn’t want to be associated with this business.

The employee nodded in understanding, shouting for others to bring his pet as Taekwoon rolled back up his window.

He had to wait but five minutes before the passenger side door of his car was opened, the boy shoved to sit in it roughly and the door slammed shut again. Then Taekwoon was signaled to drive away. There was nothing else. The boy had nothing else but himself and the same stage clothes he had been wearing. How sad.

“How rude, usually I don’t mind a bit of jostling but that was just plain uncalled for,” the boy complained with a laugh, righting his clothes and fixing his hair. Taekwoon had to agree, the harsh treatment was a bit overkill.

“Hmm, but I get to sit in the front. This is a privilege.” The boy laughed again, voice lilting sarcastically. “Are you my chauffer?”

Taekwoon shook his head no, but otherwise focused on driving.

“Oh… so you’re Mr. CEO Jung. I must say, you’re a lot younger than I imagined-“

“That’s my father…” Taekwoon cut him off, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

“So he does speak! And I’m dealing with the Young Master of Jung Industries… can I get a name?”

“Aren’t you pets not supposed to talk unless spoken to?”

“That depends… are you my new Master? Or is your father?”

“… I am…” Taekwoon said, quietly.

“Then, do you want me to stop talking?”

Taekwoon didn’t say anything in response. He had never met a pet so… forward before. All the ones he had met before had been quiet, only speaking if absolutely necessary and never talking so casually to someone above them.

The boy chuckled at his lack of an answer. “That’s what I thought,” he said. “So can I get a name, Young Master?”

“What’s yours?”

“Whatever you want it to be…” The boy practically purred.

“What was your given name?” Taekwoon asked instead.

“My old master called me Hyuk.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Ooo demanding.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

The boy went quiet a second. Seemingly at a loss for what to do.

“…Han Sanghyuk, pleased to be in your service.” He finally said, all confidence and sarcasm again.

“Taekwoon,” he told the younger.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.”

It went quiet after that. Sanghyuk sat silently, looking at the passing buildings and street signs with a look of wonder on his face. As if he had never seen a city before. Taekwoon would’ve called it cute if he wasn’t so busy freaking out over just what he was doing.

They arrived at the manor soon after. Sanghyuk whistled appreciatively as he got out of the car and looked at the house towering over him.

“This is, by far, the biggest house I’ve ever seen…”

“Welcome home,” Taekwoon offered as he handed off the keys to a waiting valet. He used the time Sanghyuk was busy gawking at the manor to truly get a look at what he had gotten.

He had to look up at the boy, something he really wasn’t used to. But regardless of that, the boy really was attractive. Sharp jawline. Large nose. Slender brown eyes. Entirely too enticing plush lips. His skin, flawless. His hair, fluffy looking despite all the styling gel Taekwoon knew must be in it.

The younger turned to face Taekwoon and smiled, all perfectly straight, white teeth and crescent eyes. “Do I get a tour?”

“It’s late. I’ll do it tomorrow,” Taekwoon said with a yawn to emphasize his point.

“Surely, you’re not that tired…” Sanghyuk said. His tone was dangerous as he took a few steps closer to Taekwoon.

“Let’s just go inside….”

Taekwoon rushed into the manor, avoiding Sanghyuk’s obvious advances and pointedly ignoring the looks he got from Hakyeon and Hongbin as the pair opened the front doors for them. He didn't want to have to answer their questions now. Right now he wanted to crawl into bed and forget everything until morning.

Taekwoon led Sanghyuk up the stairs and- not knowing where else to put his new pet- settled on letting him sleep in his bed. Taekwoon would sleep on a couch somewhere until a bed could be made up for Sanghyuk tomorrow. He knew he could just summon Jaehwan or Wonsik to go do it now but he didn’t want to bother them this late at night.

He opened his bedroom door and allowed Sanghyuk to go in first before he followed, closing the door behind him.

“This is your room?” The boy asked.

Taekwoon nodded.

“How luxurious.”

That look of wonder was back on the boy’s face. It made Taekwoon almost forget that this guy was actually a well-practiced sex slave that had already tried to come on to him once. He remembered Sanghyuk mentioned a previous master, so Taekwoon knew the other was well versed in that field. But as he wandered around Taekwoon’s room, looking at every nook and cranny of his belongings with a completely awed look on his face, Sanghyuk looked so young and innocent.

Taekwoon shook his head at the thought. He had more important things to fuss over and however ‘cute’ his new pet looked was not one of them. He moved to sit on his bed, slowly taking off his dress shoes. When he sat back up, though, he was met with his new pet moving towards him, straddling his hips- a thigh on either side of his legs- and wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. The look of innocence that Taekwoon observed just a minute ago was gone, replaced with a smirk. If Taekwoon wasn’t so against the idea of using his new pet for sex, he would’ve called such a look a turn on.

“Woah, what are you doing?!” Taekwoon exclaimed, immediately trying to push the other off. Sanghyuk wouldn’t budge; instead, he wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck tighter and pushed himself closer to Taekwoon’s chest.

“Come now, Young Master, surely you bought me for a reason…” Sanghyuk purred, before nipping carefully at Taekwoon’s ear. Sanghyuk chuckled, low and deep in the back of his throat, as Taekwoon shivered involuntarily at the action.

“You’re just a kid,” Taekwoon said with a pointed glare.

“Is that why you bought me?” Sanghyuk looked genuinely pissed off. “I don’t need your pity! I’m twenty years old for your information and you’re my second Master so I know what I’m doing.”

The younger male was actually pouting on Taekwoon’s lap. If the connotations were different, Taekwoon would’ve been dying of laughter.

“I’m five years older than you.”

“What?! There’s no way you’re twenty five!”

“It’s true,” Taekwoon said, glancing anywhere but at the boy on his lap. “It’s actually my birthday today…”

“Really now? What an expensive gift daddy bought you.”

Taekwoon didn’t know how to respond to that so he stayed quiet. Chancing a glance at Sanghyuk, the boy was smirking at him again. He leaned in close to whisper into his ear:

“Won’t you let your new pet give his master a present for his birthday?”

“A present giving a present… doesn’t that seem excessive?”

Sanghyuk was still situated in his lap, a fact that Taekwoon was suddenly reminded of as the younger rolled his hips down against Taekwoon’s. The blond let out a high pitched whine that did nothing for Taekwoon’s resolve, closing his eyes contently and throwing his head back slightly.

“Nothing is too excessive for my new master,” Sanghyuk whispered. “I didn’t see any pictures. No girlfriend? Boyfriend? How long has it been, Young Master, since you’ve had a good fuck? Please, won’t you accept my body as a gift? I’m dying to give it to you. Fuck me, Master, please?”

Taekwoon wanted nothing more than to get out of this situation, this is really not what he wanted at all… He tried to push the younger male off him again but it was futile. Sanghyuk stopped his begging at Taekwoon’s denial, sighing slightly and dropping whatever act he had been putting on.

“Not doing it for you, hmm?” Sanghyuk chuckled darkly. “Let’s try a different approach, then, shall we?”

Taekwoon was suddenly pushed roughly onto his back by a singular large hand. Sanghyuk moved slowly to hover over him, encasing his body in long, strong limbs. Taekwoon gulped nervously as he looked up into the dark smirk on Sanghyuk’s face; he had never felt this small before.

“Perhaps you’d like my gift more if I fucked you?” Sanghyuk whispered and Taekwoon couldn’t help the shiver that racked his body. He felt ashamed at the way he was starting to feel. “So that’s how it is for you… Never would’ve guessed. You know, my old master threw me away because I had grown too much… but look where that’s gotten me now.”

Taekwoon stared up, wide-eyed and stunned, at Sanghyuk who looked down at him with pure lust in his eyes.

“Why are you doing this?” Taekwoon asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Do you want me to say it’s because of my job? Or because I feel obligated to show my worth to my new master? Because I can lie if you want.”

“What’s the truth?” Taekwoon asked. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear this.

“You’re so god damn attractive I can barely hold myself back. Compared to the other men I’ve been forced with, you’re a godsend. And now that you’ve put the idea in my head, I specifically want you, under me, writhing in pleasure and moaning my name.”

Another involuntary shiver ran up Taekwoon’s spine; he was surprised to find himself feeling less disgusted than before. What was this boy doing to him?

“Who would’ve thought that Young Master Jung Taekwoon wants to be dominated? You spend all your time at the top of the totem pole, telling others what to do and commanding a company all the while secretly wanting to be degraded like a common pet. Tell me, how do you think your colleagues would react if they found out your pet fucks you?” Sanghyuk continued on. Taekwoon let out a small whimper.

“So will you accept my gift to you? Will you let me take care of my new master?”

Sanghyuk ran his hands teasingly down Taekwoon’s sides, causing him to shiver again. Taekwoon refused to say anything, refused to give in.

“So defiant… but you’re heating up, Master. How much longer can you keep it up before I break you? I know you want this as much as I do…”

Sanghyuk accentuated his point by running a hand against the growing bulge in Taekwoon’s pants; Taekwoon quietly moaned against his will. This situation just kept getting worse and worse. What had he gotten himself in to?

He felt Sanghyuk shift a bit before a large hand palmed at him again, agonizingly slow and purposefully teasing.

Taekwoon’s breath caught in his throat at the contact.

“Excited, aren’t we, Master?”

All of his touches were teasing, letting Taekwoon feel just enough to be reduced to a panting and whimpering mess. His resolve was breaking… as much as he wanted to push the younger male off of him, he couldn’t… they had come this far already… what else was he to do?

“P-Please,” he breathed. Taekwoon flushed even redder at the sound of his own voice. He couldn’t believe what he was actually giving in to.

“Please what, Master?” Sanghyuk asked, purposefully running his lips against the shell of Taekwoon’s ear. “You’ll have to ask for it.”

Taekwoon groaned in frustration.

“Sanghyuk, please… fuck me,” he whispered, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

In an instant, there was a hand in his hair, yanking his head back harshly. He gasped in pain and shock as Sanghyuk bit down on the skin connecting his neck and shoulder, leaving a new pair of bite marks for everyone to see. Guess he’d be wearing scarves for a while.

“What was that, pet? I don’t think you know your place,” Sanghyuk growled, as he sucked at the mark he created. “Do I have to teach it to you?”

“Master…” Taekwoon amended with a blush. He didn’t even know what he was doing anymore but he was too caught up in the moment to care. “Please… use me however you want.”

“Good boy,” Sanghyuk smirked down at him before connecting their lips in a clash of tongue and teeth. He continued his ministrations, kneading his hand against Taekwoon a little harder now that he had the absolute okay. Taekwoon couldn’t help the little whimpers that escaped his mouth as they kissed. He hadn’t felt like this before… or if he had he couldn’t remember it. He couldn’t quite think of anything else besides his pet turned master on top of him, anyway. How long had it been, indeed? Taekwoon certainly couldn’t remember the last time he had been kissed like this, touched like this.

Sanghyuk had coaxed him into a full hard on, painfully throbbing in his pants. He felt unbearably hot, his clothes suffocating and his skin covered in a thin layer of sweat already. His neck throbbed where Sanghyuk had bit him but he found he really didn’t mind the pain. Their lips moved in sync, Sanghyuk’s tongue in Taekwoon’s mouth, rubbing against Taekwoon’s languidly.

And then all of sudden, every sensation was gone. Taekwoon whined at the loss of contact as Sanghyuk pulled off of him, trying to follow after him to no avail. Sanghyuk only pushed him harshly back down onto the bed.

“Now, now. Don’t be so needy,” Sanghyuk scolded, kicking his shoes off before moving back to the bed. “I want you to strip for me first. Can you do that, Taekwoon? Show off that beautiful body to me for the first time.”

Taekwoon flushed even redder- if that were possible- as he stood up off the bed. Sanghyuk was situated at the head of the king-size, four poster, lounging in the middle of it as if he were always meant to be a master instead of a pet. He laid back, watching Taekwoon with an intense gaze, looking completely at ease despite the tightness in his own pants.

“Don’t act so shy, I know how much of a slut you really are,” he said almost the second Taekwoon showed a sign of hesitance. Where had that awe-filled boy from earlier disappeared to? Where was Taekwoon’s warning at the auction that this was the pet he was buying?

Despite every fiber of his being screaming for him to run from the room, Taekwoon pulled off his tailored blazer slowly, sleeve by sleeve, and let it fall to the floor. He walked slowly to the end of his bed, praying Sanghyuk couldn’t see how badly he was shaking from nerves. Then he took a deep breath, willing away his embarrassment before he slid his hands slowly to the front of his pants, inching his fingers carefully forward until he reached the clasps. He unbuttoned them then, staring Sanghyuk directly in the eye in a way he hoped was sexy as he pushed them down along with his underwear and socks. He crawled carefully across his bed to sit on Sanghyuk, after that, straddling him in a similar way the younger had done earlier except this time Taekwoon was completely exposed from the waist down. He pretended like he didn’t notice Sanghyuk’s wandering eyes.

“Such a tease…” Sanghyuk said as he smirked up at him, finally. Taekwoon began to unbutton his dress shirt and as each button came undone, he felt more and more exposed and even more humiliated but he couldn’t care less anymore. Sanghyuk sat up so that they were chest to chest, just as Taekwoon slipped his last article of clothing off his shoulders.

“You just keep getting better and better. God, you’re gorgeous,” Sanghyuk moaned, leaning in close to Taekwoon as if he would kiss him but it never came. He moved just close enough that their lips brushed one another’s as he spoke: “Now… undress me.”

Taekwoon nodded in understanding, leaning forward to run the tip of his tongue across Sanghyuk’s bottom lip. The younger man groaned in appreciation at the action, pressing an open mouth kiss sloppily against Taekwoon’s more than willing lips. They kept kissing as Taekwoon ran his hands slowly down Sanghyuk’s clothed chest, appreciating the firmness under his touch. One of Sanghyuk’s wandering hands settled on Taekwoon’s bare length, stroking slowly like he had all the time in the world; his other hand moved to knead at Taekwoon’s ass. His large, skillful hands seemed to know exactly what to do to please Taekwoon- years of practice, he guessed. Taekwoon moaned, unabashedly at the attention, as he played with the hem of Sanghyuk’s large sweater before finally pulling it up over the other’s head.

He broke their kiss to push Sanghyuk lightly back down on the bed, admiring the amount of muscle his pet had.

“Like what you bought?” Sanghyuk asked with a chuckle. Taekwoon nodded, saying a quiet “yes, Master,” as he slowly slid his way down the blonde’s body, stopping when he reached the other’s clothed erection. He undid Sanghyuk’s entirely too tight jeans and began the lengthy process of peeling them off infinitely long legs. Of course his pet wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath his skinny jeans, so as he finally pulled off the pants Sanghyuk was left completely bare in front of him; completely bare except for the choker around his neck, marking his place in society for the world to see- how little weight that choker actually held now. His skin was pale and entirely tantalizing, every inch completely flawless. He was well-defined, not only on his chest but everywhere. His dick stood large and proud against his stomach and Taekwoon felt the urge to kiss it. But before he even got close enough to do so, Sanghyuk was yanking him by his hair again, throwing him roughly back down onto the bed.

“Want my cock that badly, do you?” Sanghyuk chuckled, climbing back on top of Taekwoon. Taekwoon whimpered quietly before nodding in response; the other lowered himself flush against Taekwoon.

“Yes, Master,” he moaned, his voice gaining in volume.

“Hmm, well you won’t have to wait much longer,” he promised. “But first… you wouldn’t happen to have some lube nearby, would you?”

“In the drawer… over there,” Taekwoon panted out, pointing towards the bedside table on their left. Sanghyuk reached over, shuffling through it before he pulled out an unopened bottle.

“My my, Taekwoon it has been a while. Unopened and everything…” Sanghyuk tisked, picking at the plastic wrapping around the small bottle until it came undone. “We’re going to need a lot more of this in the future, just an fyi.”

“Yes, Master,” Taekwoon said, his face turning red again as Sanghyuk smirked down at him.

“You know, I really like the sound of that…” Sanghyuk said, pouring the viscous liquid generously onto his fingers. Taekwoon shivered in anticipation, watching as Sanghyuk lowered his hand between his legs.

“What’s that?” Taekwoon asked, moaning loudly when Sanghyuk pushed a singular digit up into him. The stretch was uncomfortable yet familiar, he found he really didn’t mind it. Especially when he knew what would come later.

“Yes, Master,” Sanghyuk mocked breathily, pitching his voice higher to match Taekwoon’s and moaning. He set a decent pace with his finger, knowing instinctively where to rub to have Taekwoon seeing spots. “I can see the appeal to having a pet now. Can you?”

“Yes, Master,” Taekwoon moaned louder now that he knew what that did for Sanghyuk. The younger laughed darkly.

“Yes, just like that. Do you know how many times I’ve had to say those words?” Sanghyuk asked, brushing a hand purposefully across Taekwoon’s dick but not giving any of the contact Taekwoon desperately wanted. He moaned aloud again before shaking his head ‘no’.

“What was that?” Sanghyuk asked, halting all movements until Taekwoon answered him properly.

“No, Master,” he whined, trying to push down against the singular finger inside him.

“Good boy,” Sanghyuk said, resuming his pace and adding a second finger as a reward. Taekwoon groaned as the burning that had subsided returned at the addition of a second finger inside him. Those slender fingers were cold inside of him, but reached areas that left Taekwoon panting for breath and gripping tightly onto Sanghyuk’s broad shoulders for some sort of grounding.

“Having my own Master begging for me, pliant in my hands, completely willing to do my every command… well that’s something I could get used to,” Sanghyuk purred, scissoring his fingers carefully to stretch Taekwoon open further.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Taekwoon? Are you happy with your purchase?” Sanghyuk asked, rubbing teasingly at a spot that had Taekwoon seeing stars.

“Yes, Master!” He practically shouted in response, allowing himself to roll his hips down against Sanghyuk’s fingers for more friction. Noises were slipping from his mouth unrestrained now and no sensible part of him still functioning seemed to care.

“And to think you were so against this at the beginning. Will you defy me again the next time, Taekwoon? Will you fight back? Try to stop me? Or will you just sell me off at the next available auction?” Sanghyuk fired off a series of questions, adding his third finger as Taekwoon continued to grind his hips down.

“No, Master,” Taekwoon mumbled mindlessly. He couldn’t think straight anymore. All he really knew is that Sanghyuk was driving him crazy with the purposeful lack of stimulation and terrible teasings. He was coming apart at the seams and Sanghyuk seemed all too content to continue to pull at all the loose threads.

“Look at you. If you only your room had more mirrors so you could see yourself right now. I’m not even moving my hand anymore, it’s all you.” Sanghyuk laughed, accentuating his point by crooking his fingers inside of Taekwoon.

“Do you think you’re ready? Are you stretched enough, Taekwoon?”

“Yes, Master.” Taekwoon groaned in anticipation.

“Beg for it.”

“Please, Master. I need you. Please, touch me. Fuck me. Have your way with me. Please.” Taekwoon didn’t even care about class and dignity at this point, how could he? Not when he couldn’t think straight. Couldn’t think past the absolutely gorgeous body on top of him.

Sanghyuk pulled his fingers out and Taekwoon whined at the lost.

“Who am I to deny such a request,” Sanghyuk said, coating his length in lube with a groan and untangling his limbs from Taekwoon’s.

“Get on all fours,” he commanded and Taekwoon wasted no time complying readily, flipping himself over onto his hands and knees. Sanghyuk draped himself over Taekwoon’s back, arms supporting himself on either side of Taekwoon’s. His chest pressed against Taekwoon’s back and he finally lined himself and pushed in.

Taekwoon whined at the pressure as Sanghyuk groaned appreciatively.

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk swore, panting breaths blowing over Taekwoon’s ear. He wondered briefly if this was Sanghyuk’s first time in this position but that thought- along with all others- were thrown out the window as Sanghyuk began moving.

Taekwoon whined in pain at first, tears stinging his eyes as Sanghyuk picked up his pace, thrusting deeply up into him. In a contrast to all of Sanghyuk’s other, highly practiced movements, this felt lesser; like Sanghyuk was an actual human being instead of some machine built specifically for sex. It didn’t feel any less pleasurable once the pain disappeared, so Taekwoon found he didn’t care about the younger’s inexperience.

“Fuck, Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk swore again, breath just as ragged as Taekwoon’s. “You feel so good. So tight.”

He pressed kisses against the back of Taekwoon’s sweat-covered neck as he continued, pressing into Taekwoon harder and more confident with every moan of pleasure from his elder.

“So good, Master,” Taekwoon agreed in between moans, pressing back against Sanghyuk in time with his thrusts.

It wasn’t much longer until Taekwoon felt the familiar pull in his stomach. He mumbled out probably incoherent nonsense as a warning before he was cumming on the duvet below him with a scream of Sanghyuk’s name. Sanghyuk groaned as Taekwoon’s muscles locked up around him and followed Taekwoon’s lead after a couple more thrusts, spurting hot liquid inside of his master, and biting down on Taekwoon’s skin again at the overwhelming sensation.

“Holy shit,” Sanghyuk exclaimed, slipping out before collapsing on top of Taekwoon. Thankfully, he still had enough sense to pull the pair of them to the side as they fell so that Taekwoon didn’t fall into the mess he created on the bedsheets.

Both of them were breathing hard, enjoying the afterglow for the couple minutes it lasted. When Taekwoon could think clearly again and the cum all over his thighs and insides had dried enough so that it didn’t feel completely disgusting , he sat up to pull off the layer of bedding they had made a mess off. He got as far as kicking it to the bottom of the bed before he gave up, collapsing back down on the bed next to Sanghyuk with a disgruntled huff.

“Are you okay?” Sanghyuk asked, moving to be even closer to Taekwoon, intertwining his legs with his master’s and wrapping his arms around his body.

“I’m tired,” Taekwoon mumbled truthfully, not having the energy to try and push the younger away.

“Hmm, I don’t blame you.”

Sanghyuk suddenly got up, moving quickly across the room to shut the light off, plunging the room into darkness before he returned to the bed. Carefully, he pulled the remaining layers of blankets on the bed out from under Taekwoon and quickly crawled underneath them, pulling the covers over Taekwoon as well before returning to the very same position he was in before he left.

“Happy Birthday, Master.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to Taekwoon’s temple before burying his face in Taekwoon’s hair. Taekwoon mumbled his thanks, burying his own face in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck and resting an arm around the younger’s waist for comfort purposes obviously. He totally didn’t sigh in content when the blond pulled him flush against his chest, or anything.

And as Taekwoon fell asleep that night, in the embrace of his new pet, he still couldn’t decide if buying Sanghyuk was the worst decision he ever made or the best…

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for nothing. 
> 
> I had to turn this into a chaptered fic because otherwise it would end up being entirely too long for a oneshot
> 
> Thanks for reading. All comments appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your blade-like smile cuts my heart  
> Which is engraved with a final fantasy  
> Beautiful killer, your dangerous beauty  
> Makes me go crazy, there's nowhere to go back

Taekwoon awoke the next morning feeling very warm and very comfortable. Sanghyuk’s slender yet large body was draped over him; an arm slung around his waist and their legs a tangled mess. His face was pressed against the younger’s pale chest with Sanghyuk’s nose buried into Taekwoon’s hair. He smelled of cheap cologne with an undertone of sweat from last night’s activities; Taekwoon found he didn’t much mind it. He didn’t much mind waking up like this either, even if thinking about what had happened the night before made him want to jump out his window.

Everything would’ve been peaceful; a nice quiet way to wake up… if not for the incessant knocking on Taekwoon’s bedroom door and Hakyeon’s voice yelling at him from the other side.

“Taekwoon! I’m giving you to the count of ten to make yourselves decent before I’m coming in! Even if neither of you are dressed, so I suggest hurrying.”

Taekwoon’s eyes flew open immediately. He tried to sit up but Sanghyuk’s body held him down. Hakyeon was already at eight… he was going to die if he didn't get up.

“Sanghyuk, you need to get up,” Taekwoon said, shaking at Sanghyuk’s chest until the younger started to stir. He whined in protest almost immediately.

“Don’t make me get up yet, Master, please.”

“Then at least let me go,” Taekwoon said, letting his annoyance show through in his voice.

“Fine,” Sanghyuk conceded, not wanting to disobey what sounded like an order. Hakyeon’s countdown was at three by the time Sanghyuk slowly untangled their limbs and set Taekwoon free.

He leapt up from the bed, grabbing the nearest article of clothing- which happened to be the sweater Sanghyuk arrived in- and threw it on. He then searched through the scattered clothes around the bed for his underwear. He prayed he didn’t look a complete and utter mess as he pulled them on just in time.

“I’m coming in!” Hakyeon shouted. Taekwoon met Hakyeon as he opened the door. The older man looked at him skeptically. “Nice of you to greet me at the door, I think you’ve got some explaining to do.”

“What are you talking about?” Taekwoon asked, only trying to prolong the inevitable. He really didn’t want to be having this conversation right as he woke up, half dressed in clothes that didn’t belong to him.

Hakyeon rose a singular eyebrow at his terrible attempt at skirting an explanation. He pushed passed Taekwoon into the room and gestured to the man lying on the bed, completely exposed for everyone to see. Sanghyuk yawned as he shifted to lay on his side, acting as if there was nothing wrong with this situation. As if it were normal for him to be completely naked and lounging comfortably on a bed. Taekwoon squeaked in embarrassment, rushing forward to throw the bedsheets on top of Sanghyuk, and sat in front of him on the bed to block the rest of him from Hakyeon’s view. Sanghyuk chuckled at the actions but offered nothing else. Of course now he would choose to play the proper role of a pet.

“How classy of you, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said, with an eye roll. “Care to introduce me to your new pet?”

“Hakyeon, I can explain-“

“Introduce me.”

Taekwoon sighed in defeat; he felt Sanghyuk shift into an upright position behind him. His large hands found their way up into Taekwoon’s borrowed shirt, and he pressed light kisses across Taekwoon’s exposed shoulders. He shot a glare towards the younger; he really wasn’t helping this situation.

“This… this is Sanghyuk… he’ll be working as my…” Taekwoon cleared his throat, looking anywhere but the unimpressed look Hakyeon was giving him. “Personal Assistant.” Taekwoon finished, his voice hardly even a whisper at this point.

“Personal assistant, huh?” Hakyeon questioned, looking at the current position the two men in front of him were in.

Taekwoon nodded in affirmation before gasping quietly as Sanghyuk brushed against one of the bite marks on his shoulder. He glared at the younger even harsher than before but he only looked up at him with a look of absolute innocence on his face.

“Jesus Christ, Taekwoon, I can’t believe you.” Hakyeon finally yelled. Taekwoon actually preferred it this way. Hakyeon’s quiet disappointment scared him a lot more than his rage.

“Hakyeon, please just let me-“

“He barely even looks old enough! What is wrong with you?!”

“I’m twenty years old,” Sanghyuk complained quietly against Taekwoon’s skin. But no one payed him any attention.

“Are those bite marks? Holy shit, you can see teeth indents on your shoulder!”

“Hakyeon, if you’d just let me-“

“I thought better of you, Taekwoon! I raised you to be better than this. I can’t believe you’d-“

“For fuck’s sake, Hakyeon! Listen to me a second,” Taekwoon finally yelled back. Hakyeon looked taken aback, Taekwoon hardly ever had a reason to fight back against him. Usually he’d just take his lectures and quietly promise to make sure it didn’t happen again. Hakyeon didn’t even know Taekwoon could raise his voice.

“Holy shit, you’re scary when you’re angry,” Sanghyuk commented. This time when Taekwoon glared at him, Sanghyuk looked utterly fearful, shutting his mouth immediately and hiding behind Taekwoon’s back as if that would save him from being murdered at another word.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Hakyeon asked, composing himself again. It still looked like he was holding back complete fury but at least like this Taekwoon could try to explain himself.

“My father wanted to buy me a personal assistant for my birthday,” Taekwoon started and Hakyeon nodded.

“Yes, I remember you swearing loudly and kicking over a plant after you heard the news. Hongbin was bitter for the rest the night because he had to clean up all the dirt and Jaehwan will never forgive you for killing Leif.”

Of course Jaehwan had named the plant, of course Hongbin was pissed he actually had to do his job, and of course Hakyeon would remember how against the idea of buying another pet Taekwoon was.

“I wasn’t going to buy anyone… but then he came on stage and…”

“And you were completely enamored by me,” Sanghyuk teased. “So much so, you just had to buy me.”

“Sanghyuk, stop talking.” Taekwoon ordered. Sanghyuk mumbled a quiet ‘Yes, Master’ and slunk away again, settling to use his mouth by pressing open-mouth kisses along Taekwoon’s shoulders again, instead.

“What a charmer.” Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“I just couldn’t stand it all. He hardly looked legal.” Sanghyuk nipped carefully at Taekwoon’s skin in protest; Taekwoon ignored him. “And yet all these men and women in the room- all of them at least over forty- were practically throwing all their money at the announcer to get at him.”

“And what makes you bringing him home and letting him fuck you any better than what they would’ve done?” Hakyeon asked. Taekwoon flinched at his abrasive language.

“How did you know about that?”

“Please, Taekwoon. You weren’t exactly quiet last night.”

Taekwoon flushed deeply at that.

“This boy is the devil!” Taekwoon started to defend himself. “It’s not like I forced myself on him! He coerced me into it! I didn’t have much of a choice! Please, Hakyeon, it’s not like what you’re thinking. He’s the one who wanted to, not me!”

“Oh please, you loved every minute of it,” Sanghyuk whispered, only loud enough for Taekwoon to hear, tonguing lightly at the shell of Taekwoon’s ear. Taekwoon forced back shivers at the sensation. He did not need this right now.

“Is this true?” Hakyeon asked Sanghyuk. The younger looked up from his kissing, the perfect example of boyish youth.

“Of course it is, Hakyeon-hyungnim. I just had to show my appreciation for my new master for saving me from all those other nasty people.”

Taekwoon scowled at the secretive smirk Sanghyuk shot his way. This boy was going to be the death of him.

“I can’t say that I support your decisions, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon started.

“You and me, both,” Taekwoon agreed, rolling his eyes at the faked sadness in the pout Sanghyuk gave him.

“But, it is slightly better than what I had assumed so as long as I don’t hear anything… I’ll pretend it isn’t happening.”

“Why do you speak as if I’m going to let it happen again?”

“Why do you speak as if you have a choice in the matter?” Sanghyuk whispered. Taekwoon met his challenge with a challenging look of his own.

“Because I know you, Taekwoon, and I know his kind. It’s bound to happen again. You're an adult, though, so I trust you to make the right decisions.”

Yeah, look at what the ‘right decision’ had gotten him so far.

“My kind?” Sanghyuk questioned, looking rather confused.

“The type of pet who is trained for the sole purpose of sex. That’s all your old master had you do, right?”

Sanghyuk shifted uncomfortably behind Taekwoon.

“Yes…” he answered, carefully.

“You were probably kept inside at all times, too. Never allowed to leave wherever he put you. Forced to sleep with people to help push business deals that your old master wanted through, right?”

“I don’t see how any of that matters…” Sanghyuk mumbled, looking impossibly small behind Taekwoon.

“It doesn’t anymore.” Hakyeon agreed.

“How do you know all this?” Taekwoon asked, unsure of if he wanted an answer. As far as Taekwoon knew, the Jung family were the only people to have owned Hakyeon so Taekwoon couldn't understand how Hakyeon would have this knowledge.

“Hongbin came to us the same way,” Hakyeon answered like it were nothing.

“Okay… but my mother doesn't use you guys like that so I'll ask again, how do you know that?”

Hakyeon didn't give an answer, it looked as if he were choosing his words carefully. Sanghyuk started laughing uncontrollably.

“He knows because he's the one who deals with the pet’s advances!”

Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon incredulously. “You're kidding me. That's not the truth, is it? Is that why you two have a habit of disappearing? And you were berating me earlier!”

“It doesn't matter, what does matter is how challenging it is to get anything done with a pet like that!”

“Enough of this,” Taekwoon decided he had had enough of all these accusations.

“Fine, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Hakyeon said, looking as if he had just given up on life. “I’ll send Hongbin to change the sheets and clean up all the… clothes… Do you want a bedroom opened up for Sanghyuk to stay in?”

Taekwoon desperately wanted to say yes… but he knew whoever-made-up-the-room’s efforts would be wasted. Taekwoon figured even if he tried to force Sanghyuk away, the younger would just find a way to end back up sleeping in Taekwoon’s room.

“No…” He said quietly. “He’ll be staying in here.”

“That’s what I figured.” Taekwoon hated the judgement he could hear in Hakyeon’s tone. But he couldn’t blame him either. Taekwoon was judging himself just as harshly.

Hakyeon looked around the room for something Taekwoon couldn’t guess. “Did he bring anything with him?”

Sanghyuk shook his head.

“My old master didn’t let me have anything so there was nothing to bring.”

“Not even clothes?”

Sanghyuk shook his head again.

“They had to give me clothes at the auction house.”

Taekwoon felt the growing urge to just hug the younger male and never let go. And the even greater urge to hunt down Sanghyuk’s old master and murder him for mistreating someone like Sanghyuk. Jesus, he hated the human pet business so much.

“Well, now you know what you’re doing on your day off, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon laughed, humorlessly. “You’ll need to get him some clothes. He can’t help you do your job naked.”

“That depends on the job,” Sanghyuk purred.

Both Hakyeon and Taekwoon chose to ignore him.

“You’ve got your work cut out for you. Don’t come crying to me when tries to coerce you into sex at every turn.”

“I have some restraint, Hakyeon-hyungnim,” Sanghyuk protested.

Hakyeon gave him a pointed look, one that said: ‘I really don’t believe you,’ before turning away, shouting one last thing over his shoulder before he left: “And take a shower before you go anywhere. You’re a mess.”

“He is one scary guy,” Sanghyuk said as Hakyeon closed the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone again.

“That wasn’t even him at his worst,” Taekwoon said, pulling himself out of Sanghyuk’s grasp and standing up.

“Where are you going?”

“To take a shower,” he answered and then added a “stay here” for good measure. He doubted the younger would listen if the idea struck him to go somewhere but it made Taekwoon feel better to know he at least tried.

He retreated to the ensuite attached to his room, closing the door and locking it for good measure… just in case Sanghyuk got any ideas.

He could not believe everything that had happened in a span of only twelve hours at this point. How could he have turned his life this upside down with only one decision? If only he had known what he was asking his father to buy. If only he could warn himself of what a terrible mistake buying the boy who looked too young would be.

He started up the shower, letting the water heat up while he undressed himself. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he had to bite back a grimace. Especially when he found the teeth marks Sanghyuk had left. He could count just how many teeth Sanghyuk had sunk into his skin by just the bruises. He even had dried blood surrounding some of the marks… he’d have to have a talk with Sanghyuk about stopping this biting.

What was he saying? He wasn’t going to give in to the younger’s advances again so it wouldn’t even matter.

Just as he was about to get under the warm spray of water, he heard the door knob jiggle as, presumably, Sanghyuk tried to get in.

“Master…” he whined, confirming Taekwoon’s suspicions and knocking on the door. “Why did you lock the door?”

“Why do want to come in?” Taekwoon countered, even though he knew the answer to that question already. He walked up to the door to better hear his pet begging to be let in.

“I want to help, won’t you let me?” He asked. Taekwoon could practically hear the puppy dog eyes in Sanghyuk’s voice. He rolled his eyes.

“No. I am perfectly capable of cleaning myself.”

“Oh I know that, but what’s wrong with a bit of help?”

“You’ll try to jump me again!”

“But that’s the fun part,” the younger whined like a child who was told he couldn’t have the toy he wanted.

“No,” Taekwoon said again, hoping that would be enough. He turned away from the door, starting towards the running shower again. The room was starting to fill with steam and Taekwoon felt desperate to wash himself.

“Taek. Woon. Ah.” Sanghyuk’s tone of voice had changed, no longer whiny but commanding and much darker. It had dropped at least two octaves, punctuating every syllable of Taekwoon’s name and adding an informal honorific to catch his attention. “Open the door.”

Taekwoon froze in his tracks, feeling his skin crawl. He couldn’t tell if it was from anticipation or disgust anymore. Turning and walking slowly back towards the door, he gulped nervously.

“N-No.” He stuttered out, resisting the urge to just let the younger male into the room. He couldn’t. Shouldn’t. He had to remember his resolve.

“Hmm, what a naughty pet disobeying a direct order from his master,” Sanghyuk said. “I’ll ask again. Open. The door. Taekwoon.”

“Why should I?” Taekwoon bit back a whine; his body was heating up. Why was he like this? Why did Sanghyuk have such an effect on him? He had never reacted this strongly and quickly to someone before.

“Because I told you to. Disobedient pets get punished, Taekwoon. Will I have to punish you?”

“How are you going to get in?”

“Hmm, I think you know how, Taekwoon. You’re going to let me in, willingly and readily. I can hear it in your voice. Tell me, does it hurt yet? Do you feel ashamed by how much of an effect I have on you? Do you feel ashamed by how badly you want me to fuck you?”

Taekwoon couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his mouth.

“That’s what I thought. You make the prettiest sounds, Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk let out a deep groan himself. “I can’t get enough. You’re such a prideful man. There’s no shame in giving in to your deepest desires, you know. Giving in to me. That’s why you bought me, isn’t it? To help take care of you, to help you do your job better. To help fulfill your desires.”

Taekwoon knew he should just turn away. Turn away, take his shower, and take care of the problem Sanghyuk had created himself. But he physically couldn’t. Damn Sanghyuk. Damn his father for insisting on buy him a pet. Damn his weak body and even weaker mind.

“I’ll only ask one more time and if you can still resist, I'll leave you alone,” Sanghyuk said. The confidence was practically dripping from his voice. He knew. He knew the struggle Taekwoon was going through. He knew he was winning and Taekwoon was losing miserably. “Be a good little pet and open the door, won’t you?”

Taekwoon hated himself for unlocking the door. Hated how good it felt to finally have Sanghyuk’s lips on his as the younger led them back into the shower. Hated how wonderful the combination of hot water and Sanghyuk’s body felt against his skin. Hated how- since the bathroom was much smaller than his bedroom- every sound that slipped from his mouth was amplified even louder back at him, echoing in his ears. Hated how smug Sanghyuk sounded as he praised him over and over again for being ‘such a good boy’ and the shivers such praises sent down his spine. Hated how easily Sanghyuk was able to slip back inside him, how he was still stretched enough from last night. Hated the way the cold tiles of the shower wall rubbed against his back as Sanghyuk thrusted ruthlessly inside him, his legs wrapped around the younger man’s waist, pulling him closer. And above all, he hated how lost he got in the pleasure, how he couldn’t think of anything else but the man inside of him, how he didn’t care the amount of humiliation he suffered at the hands of this man. It was hardly even day two of Sanghyuk being in his charge and he was already this wrecked… would the rest of his life be like this? Would he constantly have to fight and fail against Sanghyuk? He couldn’t just sell the younger off; that would go against every fiber of his being. Especially when every fiber of his being screamed for Sanghyuk at the slightest touch. 

“Sanghyuk,” he moaned over and over. He was all Taekwoon could think about, all Taekwoon cared about at the moment.

“So beautiful,” Sanghyuk groaned. “I’ll never have enough of you, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon was screaming through his release only a few moments after, white liquid coating both of their chests. Sanghyuk followed soon after that.

“You…” Taekwoon panted, as his pet carefully helped him to support himself on his feet. “Are going to be the death of me.”

“What a pleasurable way to die,” Sanghyuk teased, letting Taekwoon stand on his own.

Taekwoon didn't say anything, watching Sanghyuk maneuver around the shower stall to pour body wash into his hands. He then turned back to Taekwoon with a genuine smile- no hidden smirk or dark intent to be found.

“I wouldn’t mind dying that way,” Sanghyuk continued on, beginning to run soap covered hands across Taekwoon’s shoulders.

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Taekwoon mumbled, sighing in content at the way Sanghyuk’s skillful hands massaged his body.

“I’m wounded, Master, do you think so little of me?” Sanghyuk asked, running his hands down Taekwoon’s chest, causing him to shiver in appreciation.

“We’ve been acquainted for hardly even a full twenty four hours and you’ve already forced yourself on me twice,” Taekwoon said with an eye roll. “I don't have much else to go on.”

“Hmm, but that's my job, isn't it?” Sanghyuk teased, letting his hands wander lower down Taekwoon’s body. “And I didn't force myself on you… you begged for it.”

“Stop it,” Taekwoon said, swatting Sanghyuk’s hands away before he could try something again.

“Stop what?” Sanghyuk laughed, but complied with Taekwoon’s requests and continued his cleaning elsewhere.

“You know exactly what,” Taekwoon said, sighing deeply. “Hakyeon was right.”

“About what?”

“About you being a walking, talking, insatiable sex drive.”

“Only for you…” Sanghyuk purred.

 ~*~

Thirty minutes later found Taekwoon leading a very bubbly Sanghyuk out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the dining hall. Dressing Sanghyuk had been an ordeal to say the least. Clothes shopping was definitely a must for today considering Sanghyuk didn't exactly fit into most of Taekwoon’s clothes. And there definitely wasn't enough for the two of them to share without someone noticing.

He definitely couldn't have his pet walking around naked as Sanghyuk had so helpfully suggested. Sanghyuk would be fine but Taekwoon would die of embarrassment. Perhaps that's why Sanghyuk suggested it: just to see his master squirm at such a thought.

But he couldn't exactly have Sanghyuk walking around in the outfit he arrived in either. He didn't want people getting the wrong idea about him and his pet… even if the idea held some truth, he didn't want people thinking it. So Sanghyuk was dressed in clothes that were meant to be baggy on Taekwoon, they fit him nicely and only someone who knew fashion expertly would recognize that the clothes were too small; just a sweater, one that actually fit, and jeans, skinny but modest. Taekwoon was dressed similarly; Sanghyuk teased him for the amount of sweaters he owned, and for wearing a scarf inside but he really didn't care. He liked sweaters, Sanghyuk could get whatever the fuck he wanted to wear later. And it was the younger’s fault that he had to wear something to cover the flipping teeth marks on his neck.

“Do I get to see the house now?” Sanghyuk asked, looking excitedly around the the foyer as they walked through it and practically running circles around Taekwoon to get a glimpse at everything.

“After breakfast,” Taekwoon told him, already feeling a headache coming on. “Why do you act as if you've never been in a mansion before?”

“Because I _have_ never been in one.”

“What? What about your-“

“My old master carted me around from hotel to hotel… I wasn't allowed to see where we were going, or look out a window. I never saw where he lived, never even got a name to be honest.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, but all that's depressing… so let's not worry about that anymore. Besides you’re… different.”

“Well that's a relief.” Taekwoon could hear the eye roll in his own voice. Sanghyuk was quick to pick up on his sarcasm as well, jumping in front of him and pouting down at him.

“I’m serious! I can't remember the last time I had an actual conversation with someone!”

“You're serious?”

“Why would I lie to you, Master? What could I possibly gain?”

“Sympathy.”

“And what good will that do me?”

Taekwoon was quiet.

“Exactly.”

“You are the rudest thing I have ever met, you know that?”

“I promise I'll be good in front of other people!”

“Why can't you be good all the time?”

“Where's the fun in that?”

Taekwoon shook his head, pushing on Sanghyuk's chest to get him to start walking again.

As they entered the dining room, Taekwoon’s mother was there, situated at one end of the table and eating from an array of food around her as she read from a book situated next to her on a stand.

“Oh, good morning Woonie!” His mother cooed upon noticing he had walked in the room. Sanghyuk snickered quietly at the nickname.

“Morning, Mother,” he said, walking past her towards the kitchen. Sanghyuk followed quietly behind him.

“I see your Father got you your present! Oh I'm so glad you were able to find one, you looked really angry yesterday.” She continued as she saw Sanghyuk following behind Taekwoon.

“Yes, this is Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon grumbled an introduction. Sanghyuk nodded his head in greeting, staying perfectly quiet with his hands clasped behind his back; the perfect picture of obedience… too bad Taekwoon knew better.

“He’s a looker, Woonie. You have good taste,” his mother said, turning back to her book.

“Funny, that’s exactly what Dad said,” Taekwoon mumbled, pushing open the door that would lead to the kitchen.

“Oh, Woonie dear, let Jaehwanie handle your breakfast. There’s no need for you-“

“No, I’d rather do it myself,” Taekwoon cut her off before she could continue. Of course Jaehwan knew his way around the kitchen; he’d been their chef for five years now after all. But if Taekwoon knew Jaehwan- which he did- he knew Wonsik would be with him. And if Wonsik were with him, in the kitchen, as Jaehwan was cooking, who knows what kind of disasters had already ensued.

“Okay, dear.” His mother said, looking at him with a rather confused expression. Taekwoon retreated into the kitchen after that, not wanting to spend a moment longer with his mother. It’s not like he disliked her, she could just be a bit much to handle. Always asking questions and forcing Taekwoon to hold a conversation.

“Your mother’s a nice lady,” Sanghyuk said once they were out of earshot from the dining room.

“I guess so,” Taekwoon mumbled.

“Do you not like her?”

“I don’t like talking excessively.”

“Oh I see.”

Sanghyuk went quiet after that, watching silently as Taekwoon retrieved food for the both of them from Jaehwan while keeping Wonsik far away from the process. He explained the situation to them as well so they wouldn’t assume the worst as Hakyeon had. Neither of them really cared what Taekwoon did with his personal time…

“As long as you don’t care what we do during our personal time,” as Wonsik had put it.

“I did not need to hear that.” Taekwoon pulled a face as Sanghyuk laughed next to him.

They ate breakfast in the kitchen, at the small table that was usually reserved for the servants of the house to eat at.

“Why aren’t you eating in the dining room?” Sanghyuk asked as Taekwoon sat down along with the three pets of the room at the table.

“Because my mother’s out there, and you are all in here.”

Sanghyuk looked confused.

“I would rather sit here, with you, than out there, with her.”

Despite his obvious confusion, Sanghyuk nodded as if he understood and didn’t ask any other questions.

Taekwoon showed Sanghyuk around the house after they were finished. He doubted Sanghyuk would go wandering without him but the younger male had really wanted to see the various rooms of the large house so he humored him. That same look of amazement from the night before was back on his face, eyes darting everywhere and mouth running a mile a minute. Taekwoon would never call it endearing to see the younger male so excited… never.

The car ride to the shopping center went similarly. After an argument about whether or not it was a pet’s place to sit in the front of the car with the master- which Taekwoon won because honestly, Sanghyuk picked the weirdest social norms to actually care about- the younger gawked at all the passing buildings and skyscrapers, face practically pressed up to the window.

“It’s even more amazing in the day time,” Sanghyuk said, sitting back in his chair as Taekwoon pulled into a parking garage for the shopping center Taekwoon figured would work the best for their purposes.

“Did you not live in a city before you became a… a pet?” Taekwoon asked quietly as he looked for a parking spot among the various expensive looking cars.

“Well, I did but not one nearly this big.”

“I see.”

“So… are we going in that?” Sanghyuk asked, pointing to the large building connected to the garage as they passed by it.

Taekwoon nodded, finally pulling into a spot.

As they walked through the center, Sanghyuk walked behind Taekwoon silently, hands at his sides and that same look of boredom Taekwoon had seen on his face from before. Though, now that Taekwoon was closer he guessed it was more of a blank look than boredom, no emotions. But Taekwoon could see in Sanghyuk's eyes just how excited he was to be where he was. Taekwoon would call it adorable if he wasn't so busy thinking of what all he had to purchase for his new pet.

Taekwoon led them to the clothes store he frequented a lot within this center. Partly because he knew it the best but mainly because it was expensive enough that hardly anyone was ever in there. He wasn’t really ashamed of his pet… not really anyway, but he didn’t think he’d be able to handle all the looks people were giving him all day. Having a human pet really wasn’t all that out of the realm of normal but that didn’t stop people from assuming the absolute worst whenever they saw one. And boy did Sanghyuk stick out like a sore thumb being as tall as he was with platinum blond hair.

“Did your old master keep your hair bleached?” Taekwoon asked as they walked.

“Yes, Master,” Sanghyuk said but offered nothing else. Right, they were in public.

“Do you like it that way?”

“Do you, Master?” Sanghyuk asked instead.

“It’s not bad…”

“Then I like it, Master.”

Taekwoon believed him when he said it, too. Not because it would just be easier that way but because Sanghyuk could probably see around his vague answer, could probably tell that Taekwoon liked the color on him. And that’s what Sanghyuk liked: Endlessly teasing Taekwoon. The hair color just helped him to do so… Taekwoon wished he hadn't asked.

When they arrived inside the shop, Taekwoon ushered Sanghyuk in front of him, pushing him gently towards the multitude of clothes racks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many clothes…” Sanghyuk mumbled.

“Go crazy… I’m going to go run and do some other shopping so we can get out of here quicker…”

Sanghyuk looked around the shop carefully before turning to Taekwoon with a look of guilt on his face.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Taekwoon asked.

“I’ve no idea what to do… you’ve gotta like help me out here,” Sanghyuk dug a foot against the floor, looking anywhere but Taekwoon. “I’ve never… I’ve never had to do this before… at least, not by myself.”

Taekwoon sighed before walking further into the store, Sanghyuk following quietly behind him. When he reached the back counter, he summoned for the stylist behind it to come forward. She greeted Taekwoon, as she was his usual stylist, before immediately cooing and fussing over Sanghyuk. He looked rather uncomfortable at the attention; that made Taekwoon feel like laughing- serves him right after everything he put Taekwoon through.

All Taekwoon had to say to the stylist was: “He needs a wardrobe,” for her to nod determinedly and usher Sanghyuk away. The boy looked back at him, a pleading look not to leave him alone with the stylist on his face, but there was a lot Taekwoon had to do and sitting around waiting for his stylist to gather an entire wardrobe for someone was not on that list.

When he came back around an hour and a half later, the stylist had enough clothes picked out Sanghyuk could wear something completely new for a month, business as well as casual articles. Sanghyuk himself was dressed in clothes that actually fit him the way they were supposed to. He was dressed casually: a black button up made from a very thin material- Sanghyuk had entirely too many buttons on it open, of course, probably to show off the collar he wore; and jeans that accentuated his legs while also keeping everything modest.

“Do you like it, Master?” He asked with a smile that told Taekwoon, Sanghyuk already knew the answer to that. Sanghyuk shook his head to right the unstyled, blond hair that hung in his eyes, ruffling his bangs carefully.

“You look nice,” Taekwoon answered as he continued to pay for all the clothes. Thankfully, Sanghyuk stayed quiet through the rest of the transaction. Only speaking again once they left the store and Taekwoon had asked for someone to bring the clothes out to his car.

“That was all awfully expensive,” Sanghyuk commented, trying very hard to come off as casual. Taekwoon saw through it, though.  


“Wasn’t as bad as I was expecting,” Taekwoon said, only half paying attention as he dug through one of the plastic bags he was carrying.

“Rich people.”

Taekwoon could hear the eye roll in Sanghyuk’s voice.

“Stop complaining,” he scolded, pulling out what he was looking for and handing it to Sanghyuk. “This is for you… don’t break it.”

Sanghyuk took the cellphone Taekwoon held out towards him.

“What’s this?” He asked, running a finger lightly across the touchscreen but not doing anything else with it.

“Surely you know what a cellphone is.”

“Well yeah… but why are you giving me this?”

“So you can call me if you need to? Why are you acting like this?”

“I just… I never expected it.”

“Well, surprise? I’ve already put my number in it, as well as Hakyeon’s and all the other’s. Only call Hakyeon if I don’t pick up first, and only call any of the other’s if Hakyeon doesn’t pick up.” Taekwoon instructed.

“Right…” Sanghyuk handled the phone carefully, as if it would break if he touched it wrong, slipping it into his pocket without even examining it further.

“Is there anything else you’ll need while we’re out?” Taekwoon asked just as a precaution. Sanghyuk looked around the shopping center before he looked carefully at Taekwoon, as if he were afraid to ask.

“Could you… could you get me a different collar?” He asked, nodding slightly towards the ‘pet’ shop a little ways away.

“What?”

“It’s just… this one.” Sanghyuk pointed to the choker he arrived in. “Is the one my old master gave me… I’d rather not be reminded of him now that I’m with you…”

Taekwoon didn’t give a verbal answer, instead he started walking towards the shop Sanghyuk had pointed out. Sanghyuk ended up with a collar that was almost identical to his first one: nothing more than a leather ribbon with a pendant attached to it. But Sanghyuk assured Taekwoon that it was different enough to him… then he practically begged Taekwoon to let him buy a ‘toy’ from that same shop.

“Why the fuck do you want handcuffs?” Taekwoon seethed in a hushed tone. He knew the answer to the question, he just hoped hearing what he wanted out loud would make Sanghyuk rethink his choices. No such luck.

“Come now, Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk whispered back. No one else was around so Sanghyuk was free to act how he liked. “I think we’d both really enjoy it.”

He didn’t want to argue with Sanghyuk about something like this in the middle of this store so he caved, slapping the two items to buy on the counter and refusing to look at the guy running the register.

“We’re having a sale on toys,” the clerk said, probably supposed to say. “Buy two get one free if you’re interested.”

Sanghyuk perked up immediately but Taekwoon shot it down just as quickly.

“No just these two.”

Sanghyuk stayed quiet but Taekwoon could practically feel the disappointment radiating off his pet.

They left the store quickly after that. Sanghyuk threw the old choker in the nearest trash can to replace it with the new one just as quickly.

“Anything else?” Taekwoon asked, even though he was expecting an answer that would make him regret asking.

“Can we just… look around? I’ve never been in a place like this.” Sanghyuk asked, looking entirely too shy for someone that usually acted the way he did. Taekwoon wondered if he did it on purpose now that he knew such an act worked really well on him… Taekwoon wouldn’t put it past him.

“Fine.” It’s not like Taekwoon had anything better to do anyway. It was a Sunday so he had the day off and normally he’d just laze around his room or the library all day, pretending nothing else existed.

They walked around for a while, passing store by store, but the only one Sanghyuk wanted to go into was, funnily enough, a store dedicated to anime merchandise.

“Why?” Is all Taekwoon asked.

“There isn’t much else to do but watch the television when you’re trapped in a hotel room for days on end. But hotel television sucks and all I got was children’s channels and news broadcastings…”

“And?”

“And… they play a lot of anime of children’s channels…”

Taekwoon shook his head in disbelief but waved a hand, signaling for Sanghyuk to go ahead. He wasn’t going to go in to this one. Sanghyuk looked like a kid in candy store as he looked at everything, he didn’t ask for anything, just enjoyed looking.

“You know, if you want people to stop thinking you’re a child… perhaps you should act more like an adult,” Taekwoon said once Sanghyuk left the store with a happy smile on his face, completely oblivious to the very confused looks the other patrons of the store gave him.

“Harsh,” Sanghyuk replied but kept on smiling. “Can we go home now?”

“Sure.”

 ~*~

Later that night, after finally settling down to where Taekwoon could just relax; after storing all the clothes neatly away; after Sanghyuk met a very bitter Hongbin- the last person he had to meet- and the two of them received a harsh chewing out for the ‘shit I had to clean up’ as Hongbin had put it, Taekwoon lounged on his bed, reading from a book Hakyeon had suggested to him.

Sanghyuk laid curled up against him, head using Taekwoon’s chest as pillow. Taekwoon found it strange how quiet he was being; this was actually more distracting than when he talked nonstop. The younger wasn’t asleep; he just laid there, his hands to himself and his mouth shut. Every time Taekwoon looked, Sanghyuk seemed lost in his own thoughts. What he could possibly be thinking about was lost to Taekwoon.

When Taekwoon couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, he mumbled about wanting to go to bed. At which, Sanghyuk leapt up to wordlessly shut off the lights as Taekwoon undid the freshly washed sheets Hongbin had complained so much about. When Taekwoon laid down under the blankets, Sanghyuk returned to his previous position curled against Taekwoon’s side. He gave a sigh of contentment as Taekwoon wrapped an arm around him… for comfort purposes… obviously.

“You know…” Sanghyuk started quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I never did thank you…”

“For what?” Taekwoon asked, fighting back sleep to listen to what Sanghyuk had to say. This was the first thing the younger had said in hours.

“For everything… No one’s… No one’s ever done something like this for me…”

Sanghyuk shifted higher so that he was eye level with Taekwoon. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Taekwoon’s.

“So thank you…” Sanghyuk finished, pressing a kiss that was almost chaste onto Taekwoon’s lips. He didn’t try anything else after he pulled away, only shifted back down to the where he was before.

“Yeah…” Taekwoon said, unsure of how he was supposed to respond, unsure of exactly what he was feeling. “Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked you  
> what fairy tale you dreamed of  
> There's no such thing as impossible so   
> I'll make it happen, your own paradise

Unfortunately for Taekwoon, the peace that had existed disappeared completely by the time morning rolled around. And to think Taekwoon was actually beginning to like having Sanghyuk around.

“Taekwoon~” Sanghyuk crooned quietly in between the light kisses he left on Taekwoon’s face. “You have to get up.”

Taekwoon opened his eyes to a face full of Sanghyuk, his body pinning him to the bed and a very mischievous smile on his face.

“What?” Taekwoon asked stupidly. His sleepy mind was still trying to piece together what exactly was going on.

“Hakyeon-hyungnim told me that you should be woken up at six thirty to be able to get ready for your work…” Sanghyuk whispered, kissing Taekwoon’s lips slowly and deeply. Taekwoon sighed quietly.

“That’s not what time it is, though, is it?” Taekwoon asked, noticing that the room was still dark despite the sun usually lighting the room by the time he normally woke up. Sanghyuk laughed quietly.

“How observant of you, Taekwoon.” His hands began to wander, slipping easily under the waistband of Taekwoon’s sweatpants and underwear. Taekwoon gasped quietly as Sanghyuk grabbed onto him, beginning to stroke him to life teasingly slow.

“It’s actually five-thirty,” Sanghyuk finished, watching Taekwoon’s expression very carefully.

“W-why?” Taekwoon tried to keep his face blank, void of any emotion. The smirk creeping onto Sanghyuk’s face told him he was failing miserably however.

“I wanted to have some fun, obviously.”

“Sanghyuk, get off me.” Taekwoon whispered, but even to his own ears, the words held hardly any weight.

“Maybe if you ask, properly, Taekwoon.”

This was not the way he wanted to wake up. Definitely not a way he ever expected to wake up, even though he probably should have knowing how his pet was. Why couldn’t he just sleep until he was supposed to get up? Why was Sanghyuk this way? Certainly, he wasn’t doing all this for Taekwoon’s enjoyment. Was all Sanghyuk actually thought about sex? That’s all he seemed to think of anyway.

“Sanghyuk, please…” Taekwoon tried again, trying unsuccessfully to push the younger yet larger male off him.

“Hmm no that’s not what I was looking for,” Sanghyuk said with a laugh, flicking his wrist a little harder just to hear Taekwoon moan aloud. He was almost completely hard despite himself, something that made him feel disgusted and excited simultaneously. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Did you know you were talking in your sleep this morning?” Sanghyuk whispered, nipping carefully at Taekwoon’s neck as more whimpers escaped from his master’s mouth.

“That’s why I woke you up… though I do apologize, it sounded like a wonderful dream,” Sanghyuk said, removing his hand from Taekwoon’s pants in favor of grinding his equally hard, clothed crotch down against Taekwoon’s. They groaned in unison.

“You were calling my name, you know.” Sanghyuk laughed at the red that immediately appeared on Taekwoon’s cheeks. “Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk please…” He mocked along with a few quiet whimpers.

“You’re lying,” Taekwoon whispered, biting down on his lip to hold back further noises that Sanghyuk might feel tempted to imitate. He tasted blood…

“Why would I lie, Taekwoon? What could that possibly get me?”

“My body.”

Sanghyuk laughed at that before beginning to slide down Taekwoon’s body ever so slowly.

“Is it working?” Sanghyuk asked.

“…No…”

“I’m not lying, though, so I guess it doesn’t matter… even if you did hesitate to answer that.”

Even if Sanghyuk was telling the truth, Taekwoon had no way of knowing for sure. He couldn’t remember any of his dreams from the night before.

Sanghyuk pushed the t-shirt Taekwoon wore up to get at the expanse of skin underneath. He left slow, hot, open-mouthed kisses down Taekwoon’s chest as he traveled even further downwards.

“What were you dreaming about, Taekwoon? You can’t hide your desires for me when your unconscious mind already revealed everything.”

“I wasn’t dreaming of you…” Taekwoon continued to deny.

“Now you’re the one who’s lying,” Sanghyuk laughed. “How about this? Tell me what you were dreaming about and I’ll make it happen. Wouldn’t it feel so much better in reality?”

Taekwoon refused to say anything, glaring down his chest at the man smirking up at him.

“Hmm then how about I guess? I know a lot of ways to please, surely one of them will sate you.” Sanghyuk pulled at Taekwoon’s sweatpants, slipping them carefully off with infinitely more grace than Taekwoon could ever hope to achieve by himself.

“Were you imagining my hands all over your body? What about my cock inside of you?” Sanghyuk palmed Taekwoon through his underwear but Taekwoon refused to give him any satisfaction.

“No?” Sanghyuk sighed, slinking ever further down so that his face was directly in front of Taekwoon’s clothed erection. He slowly pulled down the article of clothing off, letting his nails scrape down Taekwoon’s skin as it went.

Why Taekwoon did absolutely nothing to stop Sanghyuk, he couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out. He could just sit up… kick the younger male off… command him to get off… fucking anything! But he did nothing.

“Maybe you dreamt about my mouth, sucking you off? Was that it, Taekwoon?”

Sanghyuk kissed at the insides of Taekwoon’s thighs, and that, combined with Sanghyuk’s words, drew out a moan that he just couldn’t hold back.

“Is that what you want? You have to tell me…”

“Yes, please,” Taekwoon begged. He couldn’t handle it anymore. He’d just have to accept that Sanghyuk knew his weaknesses entirely too well. That Sanghyuk, himself, was his weakness.

“Anything for my master,” Sanghyuk complied surprisingly easy, but there was no mistaking who exactly was in charge.

Sanghyuk wasted no time getting to the act. First leaving light kisses along Taekwoon’s length, lapping up whatever liquids had already leaked out. Taekwoon brought a hand to his mouth, muffling his cries with the back of his hand as Sanghyuk engulfed him slowly. He had already gnawed his bottom lip to shreds and if Sanghyuk kept going at this pace, his hand would be next. Sanghyuk bobbed his head slowly, taking more of Taekwoon in his mouth every time he sunk back down. His tongue swirled wonderfully around in circles and Taekwoon was coming undone ever so slowly.

“Taekwoon…” Sanghyuk said, popping off to look disappointedly up at Taekwoon. “I want to hear every noise you make… but I can’t do that with you covering your mouth… am I going to have to break out the handcuffs already?”

Taekwoon shook his head quickly, removing his hand from his mouth to thread it carefully into Sanghyuk’s soft, messy, blond hair.

“Hmm, that’s better,” Sanghyuk hummed in appreciation before taking Taekwoon in his mouth once more. Sanghyuk’s mouth was sin, Taekwoon decided, Sanghyuk in general was sin; corrupting Taekwoon’s body one day at a time. But, at the moment, Taekwoon couldn’t bring himself to care.

Taekwoon pulled at Sanghyuk’s hair, letting moans slip through his lips as Sanghyuk had asked of him. Sanghyuk, himself, moaned at the tension, sending unbearably deep vibrations straight through Taekwoon. He wasn’t going to last much longer… not with the way Sanghyuk’s mouth felt: terribly warm and deliciously wet. He pulled at Sanghyuk’s hair harder, trying to tug him off in warning as he felt the muscles in his lower abdomen lock up. Sanghyuk refused to let go, taking Taekwoon deeper than before as he released down his throat. He swallowed everything, only letting Taekwoon fall from his mouth when his master stopped shaking from the pleasure of it all.

Sanghyuk licked his lips as he threw himself to lay back up at Taekwoon’s side. He leaned in to kiss Taekwoon deeply, despite his protests at how disgusting that was. He could taste himself on Sanghyuk’s lips as their tongues tangled lazily.

“What… what about you?” Taekwoon asked even if he might regret it at Sanghyuk’s answer. The younger chuckled in response, bringing a hand up to his mouth to make a show out of licking a sticky substance off of his fingers. Oh.

“I'm flattered at the offer but I took care of it,” Sanghyuk laughed at the way Taekwoon watched him. “You can pay me back later.”

“Oh joy,” Taekwoon said, getting up off the bed to put back on his underwear at the least as Sanghyuk changed his. Looking at the clock beside his bed, it was only five-fifty five… so he collapsed back onto his bed. Sanghyuk wordlessly joined him, curling against his side and resting his head on Taekwoon’s chest as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“I'll have to work on the timing it seems,” Sanghyuk mumbled, drawing circles across Taekwoon’s abdomen.

“You're planning on waking me up like that more often?” Taekwoon complained. He wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep for the thirty five minutes he still had but he was going to, at the very least, relax until then. But he didn't think he could handle waking up like this every day.

“Hmm, maybe, maybe not,” Sanghyuk said absentmindedly.

“Satan spawn.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

~*~

Two hours later found Taekwoon in his office, showing a surprisingly eager Sanghyuk what would be required of him from now on. It wasn't much, Taekwoon preferred to do his own work- that way at least when people claimed he only held his position because of his father, Taekwoon knew that wasn't true.

But he couldn't stand doing menial things like organizing papers or keeping his schedule in line… so that's what Sanghyuk would do from now on. If the younger male noticed a pattern in the type of work he was doing, he never said anything.

He picked up on everything quickly, only screwing up the type of form Taekwoon needed a few times before he got the hang of it.

And so that was how Taekwoon’s day went. He worked through his various stacks of responsibilities while Sanghyuk quietly filed through the paperwork.

That is until Sanghyuk finished every task Taekwoon had given him for the day. But even then, the younger stayed silent. Instead, he leaned heavily on the back of Taekwoon’s desk chair, letting his arms drape down to rest along Taekwoon’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Taekwoon asked after he could no longer handle the silence.

“Waiting for my master to give me something else to do,” Sanghyuk replied, innocently.

“You've finished?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Well, I don't have anything else for you right now so…” Taekwoon said, finishing a paper with a signature at the bottom. Sanghyuk snatched the form without Taekwoon even having to ask, filing it away to be sent out before returning to his previous position.

“You have your own office?” Sanghyuk asked, looking around the decently sized room, closed off to the outside hallway by a set of large doors.

Taekwoon nodded, unsure of exactly why Sanghyuk was asking.

“What floor are we on?” He asked, looking towards the back wall behind him, completely covered in windows that let bright, natural light into the room.

“Were you not paying attention when we were in the elevator?”

“Nope… I had other things to pay attention to.”

“Like what?” Taekwoon asked, knowing full well he was going to regret asking.

“Hmm well the elevator walls were very shiny… like a mirror, yes?” Sanghyuk started quietly.

“Yes…”

“So I was admiring how good you looked next to me.”

Regardless of how utterly stupid that sounded, Sanghyuk said it with a completely serious tone so Taekwoon guessed he was being serious. He rolled his eyes but offered nothing else.

“So… what floor are we on?” Sanghyuk asked again when it became apparent Taekwoon wasn't going to respond to his other statement.

“Fifty-five,” he answered, Sanghyuk immediately exclaimed his surprise.

“Woah… you must really be a higher up,” Sanghyuk laughed at his own joke. “Get it? Higher up… you know, since we’re so high up.”

“Hilarious.” Taekwoon didn't find it very funny; Sanghyuk was quick to pick up on his sarcasm.

“Aww, come on! That was funny. Do you ever smile?” Sanghyuk asked, poking at Taekwoon’s check.

“Excuse me?” Taekwoon swatted Sanghyuk’s hand away, turning to look up at the younger.

“I've known you for three days and have yet to see a single smile. So do you ever smile?”

“I smile…”

“How convincing,” Sanghyuk sighed, pushing himself off the chair and heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Taekwoon asked.

“It seems I still do have a job to do…” Sanghyuk shot a smile back at Taekwoon, one that promised mischievous intent.

“What’s that?”

“To make you smile, of course.”

And so started Taekwoon’s life with Sanghyuk, officially. They worked, usually in silence, through the days. Sanghyuk would inform him of upcoming meetings or events and attend with him, the perfect picture of an obedient pet, always standing quietly behind him. Occasionally, Taekwoon would receive an odd look whenever his coworkers and associates noticed his silent shadow but said nothing else, keeping their judgements to themselves for fear of offending Taekwoon. But most of the time, the two of them stayed in Taekwoon’s office, working through whatever Taekwoon had been handed for the day. Sometimes Sanghyuk would start a conversation when he got bored, ruthlessly trying to figure out what he could say to make Taekwoon smile to no avail. Sanghyuk had even taken to bringing Taekwoon coffee in his attempts; carefully made every time exactly how his master liked.

“You've been talking too much with Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said the first time Sanghyuk had come back into his office with the steaming cup.

“Jaehwan is the one who told me, actually,” Sanghyuk said, moving to go back to his favorite spot to stand in the office: leaning on the back of Taekwoon’s chair.

“Traitor…” Taekwoon said, hiding whatever smile may or may not have been there behind his cup of coffee. Sanghyuk had asked specifically for him… it was very thoughtful, that's the only reason he was (not) smiling after all. Thankfully, Sanghyuk did not notice.

Taekwoon had a terrible habit of working way past business hours to finish whatever he had been working on for the day. Sanghyuk never once complained, however. Only wordlessly continued to hand off whatever papers or do whatever was required of him. Occasionally, the younger male would fall asleep. He'd situate himself on the floor at Taekwoon’s side when it became too much to stand, resting his cheek against Taekwoon’s thigh and nuzzling against him contently. The only noise he'd make would be a happy sigh before he went quiet, breath evening out and body relaxing. Taekwoon would never call it cute… or endearing… or any synonym of the sort. He'd never rub the back of Sanghyuk’s neck soothingly whenever he did that, silently promising to finish soon. Never. That never happened.

When Taekwoon would finally finish his work, he'd announce it to Sanghyuk or gently arouse the other from his sleep. Both ways, earned him a sleepy but happy smile. And on one particularly late night, Taekwoon let himself return the smile.

“I must be dreaming still,” Sanghyuk mumbled, rubbing an eye as he looked up at Taekwoon from his spot on the ground.

“What?” Taekwoon asked, realizing his mistake a bit too late.

“You smiled at me,” Sanghyuk said, sounding entirely too happy for something so simple. “So I must be dreaming …”

“Let's go home.”

“You have a pretty smile,” Sanghyuk mumbled, still half asleep as he stood up. “It's probably better you don't smile so much, actually.”

“Why’s that?” He asked, humoring the ramblings of his sleep-deprived pet. He lightly led the younger from the room, pushing him out of the office and towards the elevators.

“Because that means…”

As the elevators doors closed behind them, Sanghyuk jumped forward, trapping Taekwoon between his arms, pinning him between the walls of the elevator and his own body. Taekwoon yelped in surprise, facing Sanghyuk with wide eyes.

“What does it mean?” Taekwoon asked as Sanghyuk began to lean closer to him.

“It means that I'm one of the few people to be graced by your beautiful smile.” Sanghyuk kissed him lightly, the kind of kiss that sent shivers down Taekwoon’s spine for an unknown reason. “Don't smile for anyone else, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sanghyuk didn't try anything else. He let Taekwoon free from his trap in favor of leaning sleepily on his shoulder.

Once they arrived home from their day’s work, both of them would collapse onto their shared bed. Too sleepy to do anything else but change into clothes that were more comfortable. Sanghyuk would curl against Taekwoon’s side as he always did, and Taekwoon would wrap his arms around the younger for comfort purposes.

Then they'd start the whole process over again the next day.

Weekends were spent relaxing, usually. Sanghyuk had really taken to the laptop Taekwoon owned for personal uses. Especially after Hongbin had offered to show the younger a few fun games to play. Taekwoon would never get tired of seeing that stupidly happy smile and wonder-filled eyes at everything new his pet was exposed to.

Sometimes Sanghyuk would lay next to Taekwoon on their bed as Taekwoon did work that had overflowed into his personal time. He’d quietly hand Taekwoon whatever papers had to be filled out, explaining what they were and why they were important carefully in a quiet tone every time. Taekwoon couldn't explain it, but Sanghyuk made him feel at ease whenever it was like this. Like his paper work was suddenly infinitely easier to handle for absolutely no other reason.

It was nice, especially since Sanghyuk had calmed his advances as well.

Sanghyuk hardly ever tried anything with Taekwoon after a few weeks of living together, both of them being too tired by the time they got home and savoring their sleep in the morning for all they could. Like this, Taekwoon really didn't mind having Sanghyuk around. He provided nice conversation at the very least and was incredibly warm on especially cold nights.

But Taekwoon knew the younger was probably planning something. Planning his movements carefully and biding his time until the right moment came along. Taekwoon could see it... it was coming, only a matter of time.

And, oh boy, was Taekwoon ever so correct. This was one of the few times Taekwoon actually regretted being right.

Sanghyuk struck on a particularly late night.

Taekwoon had been working very hard to clear his desk for the weekend... he had decided that the two of them really needed a break from all this work and wanted to use this weekend for such, especially since he had put in to have Monday and Tuesday off as well. But that meant staying very late that Friday night to clear everything. So Taekwoon worked and was almost completely finished by the time he noticed Sanghyuk’s contempt.

Sanghyuk sat across the room, perched on a comfortable looking chair that was a part of Taekwoon’s office décor. He looked completely bored and- if Taekwoon could read his pet’s expression- rather ticked off as he sat, arms and legs crossed, staring at Taekwoon with an intense gaze. Taekwoon shifted uncomfortably in his chair at such a gaze.

“Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon asked, finally giving in to the unspoken challenge between the two of them. Who would speak first? Who would cave to the other? It was always Taekwoon; he should've known better. He finished the last of his paper work, putting away the folder safely in a drawer. They could go home after they sorted out whatever Sanghyuk was so angry about.

“Yes, Master?” Despite his formal words, he said them completely sarcastic, almost mockingly. What had Taekwoon done to piss him off so terribly?

“Do you...” He cleared his throat. “Do you need something?”

Sanghyuk laughed bitterly.

“Funny you should ask actually.” He stood up and in only a few long strides stood in front of Taekwoon’s desk. He leaned against it casually, slowly inching forward to be centimeters from Taekwoon’s face.

“What's so funny about it?” Taekwoon asked, barely above a whisper as he closed his eyes to avoid Sanghyuk’s intense gaze.

“It's funny after three weeks of you depriving me of your body that you should even have to ask if I need something.”

Taekwoon almost laughed at that... but then he figured laughing wouldn't be such a great idea in this situation.

“Sanghyuk... can't this wait till we’re at home? I've finished everything so we can just go...” Taekwoon tried to persuade. He figured if he got Sanghyuk to wait, then he could find some way to escape his advances.

Unfortunately Sanghyuk was too smart for that.

“What? So you can escape from me? I don’t think so. You've been awfully neglectful, Taekwoon. I don't think I can wait any longer.”

“S-Sanghyuk, let's just-“

Sanghyuk practically growled as flew around the desk, grabbing onto Taekwoon’s hair and harshly pulling his head back to look up at him. He towered over Taekwoon, eyes dark with an emotion Taekwoon could only describe as pure lust.

He tisked quietly.

“Remember your place, Taekwoon. Hmm, I should fuck you against the windows for everyone to see... would that help you learn your place?”

Taekwoon’s eyes widened in fear and he instantly began shaking his head no. Even if they were high off the ground, anyone who happened to look out a window in a neighboring skyscraper would surely be able to see everything. Taekwoon didn't think he could handle that kind of humiliation.

“What was that?” Sanghyuk asked, pulling Taekwoon’s head back even further by just his hair. Taekwoon cried out from the pain.

“No, Master. Please.” Taekwoon corrected, feeling ashamed of how readily he gave in.

“No, hmm?” Sanghyuk said, releasing Taekwoon’s hair in favor of petting it slowly. “Well, I think some sort of punishment is necessary for your neglectfulness.”

“Yes, Master.” Taekwoon gulped nervously. He despised how worked up he was already.

“I think it's time to repay the favor you owe me, don't you?” Sanghyuk asked, looking down at Taekwoon with a devilish smile on his face. Taekwoon was lost... what favor did he owe Sanghyuk?

“Favor?” He asked. Sanghyuk only laughed.

“I don't blame you for not remembering... but you will.” Sanghyuk hummed. “Now, stand up.”

“What? W-we’re doing this here?”

“Stand. Up.” Sanghyuk seethed, pulling on Taekwoon’s hair harshly again as Taekwoon stood up out of his chair. Taekwoon felt himself moan at the sensation- when had he turned into this much of a masochist?

“Good boy,” Sanghyuk praised with a dark chuckle. He maneuvered slowly around Taekwoon before situating himself in the chair that had only moments ago been Taekwoon’s. “On your knees,” he commanded once he was comfortable.

Taekwoon dropped almost immediately, moving forward to situate himself between Sanghyuk’s spread legs. He knew where this was going- the favor Sanghyuk spoke of coming back to him slowly from three weeks ago- and he was surprised to find that he couldn't bring himself to argue against anything. Was he really so weak that his own pet could reduce him to a submissive puddle with only a few words?

Yes. Yes, he was.

“Look at how eager you are,” Sanghyuk cooed, running a hand down the side of Taekwoon’s face. “Was I not the only one feeling deprived?”

“Yes, Master,” Taekwoon moaned, his eyes slipping shut in anticipation.

“I bet you were just too embarrassed to ask, is that what it was?” Sanghyuk grabbed Taekwoon’s chin, forcing him to look up at him as he leaned down to meet Taekwoon.

“Yes, Master,” he whispered, lips brushing against Sanghyuk’s. The younger surged forward at Taekwoon’s words, connecting their lips and forcing his way into Taekwoon’s mouth. Three weeks had done nothing to dull Sanghyuk’s abilities in coaxing a plethora of sounds from Taekwoon’s mouth as they kissed.

“Now, little pet, I want you to suck me off, can you do that?” Sanghyuk asked as they pulled apart. It wasn’t a question, though, Taekwoon could hear the authority in his voice.

“Yes, Master,” he agreed willingly.

“If you can make me call out your name, make me moan in pleasure, you’ll get a reward. Think you can do that?” Sanghyuk asked, leaning back in his chair as if he were meant to be there. He lounged comfortably, not a single sign that he was even affected by the situation unfolding.

“Yes, Master,” he offered, even though he had absolutely no idea how to accomplish such a feat.

“Then, have at it.” Sanghyuk said, gesturing to his clothed crotch as casually as he would point out where a form was for Taekwoon to sign.

Taekwoon reached forward, carefully undoing the belt Sanghyuk wore along with the buttons and zipper that held his pants shut. Sanghyuk sighed quietly as Taekwoon pulled out his semi-hard on from his underwear but gave no other sign of approval. Taekwoon looked up at Sanghyuk, unsure of how to proceed. Sanghyuk only raised an eyebrow in response, waiting patiently for Taekwoon to figure it out.

He started first by leaving slow, open-mouthed kisses along the length, feeling it grow harder under his touch. He started at the base and slowly worked his way up. Once he reached the head, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Resting his hands carefully on Sanghyuk’s thighs, he surged forward before he lost his nerve, taking Sanghyuk into his mouth quickly. He felt the muscles in Sanghyuk’s thighs tense as he did so but Sanghyuk offered nothing else to show Taekwoon was doing a good job. He wondered, as he circled his tongue around the tip, if Sanghyuk had ever been on the receiving end of a blow job before. Taekwoon doubted it, but the utter composure Sanghyuk held as Taekwoon continued to suck him off told him wonders of Sanghyuk’s control.

Before Taekwoon could ever hope to decide on an answer to such a question, a knock sounded on his office’s doors. Fuck, he was still at work… what the hell had he been thinking? They were in public! And Sanghyuk was forcing him to do such a thing!

He immediately tried to pull off, but Sanghyuk threaded a hand into his hair and held him in place. He whined in protest, being forced to take more of Sanghyuk into his mouth due to the force his pet used.

“No no, Taekwoon, stay there,” Sanghyuk whispered. Taekwoon looked up at him helplessly. “Get under the desk… better hope you can stay quiet.”

There was another knock on the door followed by his father’s voice asking:

“Taekwoon? Are you in there? The light is still on.”

What was his father doing here? What was he going to do? What was Sanghyuk going to say? He didn’t have any other option than to comply with Sanghyuk’s demands, it’s not like he could go anywhere. Sanghyuk was much stronger than him, holding him in place with hardly any effort. He crawled under the desk, as was asked of him, taking Sanghyuk back into his mouth as he moved the chair to cover the space Taekwoon now occupied. He went back to work as well, rubbing his tongue against Sanghyuk’s length as he heard the door open and his father walk in.

“Oh, hello,” his father said.

“Good evening, Mr. Jung,” Sanghyuk said casually, as if nothing impure was going on. His voice didn’t give any hint in to what was going on. For some reason, that really ticked Taekwoon off. Was he not doing a good job? Was Sanghyuk not affected at all by him?

Sanghyuk pressed a foot against his crotch without even throwing a glance in his direction. Taekwoon had to bite back any sort of noise that he desperately wanted to make, in fear of alerting his father to the situation, as Sanghyuk added more delicious pressure.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where my son is, would you?” His father asked.

“Yes, my Master went to freshen up in the bathroom,” Sanghyuk lied like it were nothing, a look of pure innocence on his face. If anything, Taekwoon was more affected by the situation than Sanghyuk at the moment.

That was it, Taekwoon was going to break his pet’s composure.

“Ah I see,” his father said. “Why are you in his chair?”

Taekwoon took Sanghyuk deeper into his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down. He felt the tip of Sanghyuk’s dick touch the back of his throat with every bob but he didn’t care about the discomfort.

Sanghyuk’s eyes closed and his lip twitched ever so slightly; he gripped onto the sides of his chair till his knuckles turned white, but he made no sound.

“I wanted… I wanted to keep his chair warm. You know how cold it gets here at night.” Sanghyuk said, his voice wavering slightly. Taekwoon laughed quietly to himself, and continued to bob his head, faster now that he knew Sanghyuk was enjoying it.

“Very true… especially the higher up you get. Well anyway, can you tell him when he returns that there’s an important Gala Showcase going on tomorrow? I’m unfortunately unable to go due to previous obligations, so I’ll have him go instead. I’ll have my secretary email him the details.” His father went on. Sanghyuk’s legs twitched at the continued stimulation; Taekwoon could see sweat beginning to accumulate on his forehead and he looked slightly flushed. His breathing had grown deeper but only someone with a trained eye would notice such a thing. Someone such as Taekwoon.

“Yes, Mr. Jung.” He said.

“Thank you very much, don’t let him stay much later, okay? He works himself too hard sometimes.”

“Yes, Mr. Jung” His voice cracked slightly but Taekwoon’s father gave no sign of noticing something amiss.

Taekwoon heard footsteps and a door close. Almost immediately after he was sure Taekwoon’s father had walked far enough away, Sanghyuk threw his head back, groaning loudly in ecstasy.

“Fuck, Taekwoon,” he called out, panting heavily. “For someone so… against having sexual relations with me, you sure are absolutely filthy.”

Taekwoon moaned around Sanghyuk, causing the younger to groan aloud again.

“Enough of this,” he said, pulling at Taekwoon’s hair to yank him out from under the desk and into a standing position. Sanghyuk stood up along with him, pulling him into a very sloppy, open-mouthed kissed.

Then he threw him away onto the desk, forcing him to bend over it, his chest laying against the cold wood and his ass in the air. He groaned at the pain, at being treated in such a way.

“I suppose I should reward you like I said, though you really pushed it.” Sanghyuk said, undoing Taekwoon’s belt and pants quickly and effortlessly. “Behaving in such a way when your father is in the room, how scandalous.”

He pulled Taekwoon’s pants down, letting them pool on the ground around his ankles.

“It’s almost like you were trying to get me to crack in front of your father.” Sanghyuk whispered into his ear, as Taekwoon heard the quiet pop of a bottle being opened. Of course Sanghyuk had lube at the ready. The little fucker really had been planning something like this for tonight. “Is that what you wanted? Were you upset at how good I am at keeping a straight face?”

“Yes, Master,” Taekwoon moaned, feeling cold, slick fingers tease at him between his legs.

“Years of practice, Taekwoon, but you got me to crack.” Sanghyuk groaned quietly. “Just thinking about your mouth makes me weak.”

“You… you were planning this all along, weren’t you?” Taekwoon panted out.

“Now, what makes you think that?” Sanghyuk teased, forcing two fingers into Taekwoon right off the bat. He cried out at the sensation, feeling tears prick his eyes. “I had no idea your father would come down here, though, that was just lucky.”

Sanghyuk set a fast pace with his fingers, rubbing at all the right spots. Taekwoon had never felt so happy that it was so late at night… there was absolutely no way he could keep quiet so having the building practically empty was paramount.

“But yes, Taekwoon, I’ve been planning to fuck you over your own desk the second I found out you have your own office.” Sanghyuk admitted, adding a third finger as he spoke. He was moving fast… Taekwoon guessed his pet was just as worked up as he was at this point. He was just much better at keeping some semblance of composure. Taekwoon had no such skill and was a crying, begging mess on top of his desk, rolling his hips desperately back against Sanghyuk’s fingers to help move the process along.

“Have you ever thought about it before, Taekwoon? Being fucked over your desk? Has it ever been a fantasy of yours?”

Taekwoon refused to answer such a question. So what if he had? So what if every time he considered the various ways Sanghyuk would try to jump him again, this exact situation was always the first to run through his mind? Sanghyuk didn’t have to know…

“Answer me,” Sanghyuk hissed, crooking his fingers against a spot that had Taekwoon seeing white.

“Y-yes, Master,” he admitted, ashamed of himself.

“Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page, then,” Sanghyuk laughed at Taekwoon’s honesty.

It wasn’t much longer until Sanghyuk was pulling his fingers out and replacing them with something much more pleasurable for the both of them.

Sanghyuk and Taekwoon groaned in unison at the feeling.

“You feel just as amazing as the first time, three weeks is entirely too long to keep me waiting.” Sanghyuk said as he began to move, starting off slow but quickly picking up the pace when Taekwoon started to moan for more.

“Will you make me wait that long again?” Sanghyuk asked, thrusting mercilessly into Taekwoon.

“No, Master,” Taekwoon moaned before begging for him to go faster, harder still. He felt a deep ache in his muscles at the pleasure, like his body had been craving this for such a long time but had been repressed. And now that he was being stimulated once more, felt the absolute pleasure of being filled by Sanghyuk, he couldn’t get enough of it. He clawed helplessly at his desk, trying to find something to ground him against the pure ecstasy he was feeling.

He literally screamed Sanghyuk’s name as he came, a mess of white liquid spurting onto the floor under his desk, but Sanghyuk wasn’t finished. He continued to thrust into Taekwoon, chasing his own orgasm as Taekwoon cried out at the overstimulation. He had never felt such a burning pleasure course through his body like this, couldn’t help the tears that leaked from his eyes, nor the whimpers from his mouth.

When Sanghyuk finally did finish, they both cried out together. Breathing heavily, Sanghyuk leaned against Taekwoon’s back for support.

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” Sanghyuk laughed, as he stood back up and pulled out of Taekwoon. Taekwoon shivered at the loss, feeling too weak to do anything besides lay limply on the desk. He was thankful he had cleared his desk that night, otherwise this could have been a whole lot messier.

Sanghyuk looked down at him with a worried expression when he didn’t move.

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you… did I?” He sounded genuinely concerned. Taekwoon couldn’t help but laugh. Sanghyuk first pulled his pants back up around his waist and then helped him to his feet. Almost the second Taekwoon put his weight on his legs, they gave out from underneath him. Sanghyuk effortlessly caught him with a yelp of surprise, leading him gently to sit in his chair.

“I don’t think I can walk,” Taekwoon answered bitterly. Sanghyuk’s expression grew even more worried. “Stop looking like that, I’ll be fine,” he assured despite the desire to rub this in Sanghyuk’s face. He just couldn’t bare seeing such a worried expression.

“Are you sure?” Sanghyuk asked, lightly wiping away the tear tracks that stained Taekwoon’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“Yes, now clean that up before it dries and let’s just go home.” Taekwoon sighed, pointing to the mess under the desk.

“Yes, Master,” Sanghyuk said, immediately bolting to grab cleaning supplies.

When the mess was clean, Sanghyuk refused to let Taekwoon try to walk again. Instead, he insisted on letting him carry Taekwoon out to the car.

“Are you crazy?” Taekwoon asked, swatting away hands that reached out to pick him up.

“Kind of,” Sanghyuk laughed.

“I can stand on my own, don’t be ridiculous.” But even as he tried to stand back up again, his legs shook underneath him, and he fell right back down into the chair.

“Please, Master?” Sanghyuk begged, even going as far as to kneel in front of him. “It’s my fault… after all.”

“Glad you’ve seen the error of your ways,” Taekwoon said with an eye roll, knowing full well Sanghyuk would do something like this again the second he had the chance. “Fine, but you’ve gotta come up with an excuse if someone sees us.”

“Yes, Master.”

And so Sanghyuk carried Taekwoon out of the office, down the hallway and into the elevator. One arm under Taekwoon’s knees and the other, his back. Taekwoon felt ridiculous being carried in such a way by a grown man but the only other options were over Sanghyuk’s shoulder or a piggy back ride, both of which were equally as humiliating. So he stayed quiet.

“You know, it’d be much safer if you put your arms around my neck.”

“Stop pushing it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vixx fandom really is a kinky place... 
> 
> Thanks for reading, all comments appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explosively pierced through my heart  
> I'm struck down by the arrow you shot  
> Whisper to me love, love me babe   
> Come closer to me   
> Try taking my everything

“Will you quit it? You look fine,” Taekwoon complained for around the fifth time in a span of ten minutes. Sanghyuk fidgeted endlessly in his seat as they drove to the stupid gala Taekwoon was being forced to attend in his father’s stead.

“But, Taekwoon…” Sanghyuk whined, buttoning up a button on his dress shirt that he had unbuttoned only two minutes earlier. He messed with his hair a bit afterwards for the tenth time within a span of ten minutes.

“But what?” Taekwoon asked with an eye roll. All this was getting real old, real fast. How Sanghyuk could go from adorable child, to crazy, sex machine, to whiny brat so quickly still amazed Taekwoon.

“Fine isn't good enough! I can't help it!  I don't want to embarrass you at the party. I've never been taken somewhere so important before…”

“It's not that important,” Taekwoon said in an attempt to calm his pet.

Why Sanghyuk suddenly cared so much about not embarrassing Taekwoon tonight was lost to him, especially since every other moment of Sanghyuk’s time was spent trying to do exactly that.

“What do you mean it's not important!?” Sanghyuk shrieked, reminding Taekwoon a little too much of Hakyeon. “You're representing your father’s company at this party! How is that not important!?” Sanghyuk continued, messing with his choker a bit more than what was necessary. He just ended up getting it all tangled.

“Why are you so worried?” Taekwoon asked instead, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel they would be heading in to.

“I feel… I feel so underdressed,” Sanghyuk admitted quietly as if he was embarrassed to be saying this. “Especially next to you…”

“What?” Taekwoon asked as he swung the car into the parking spot that had his father’s name on it.

“You're like a god or something… how am I supposed to compare?” Sanghyuk complained. “You're freaking gorgeous and then there's me.”

“Why do you need to look good?”

“Because if I don't look perfect, people’ll assume you can't take care of me properly…” Sanghyuk said as Taekwoon got out of his seat. He walked around the car to open Sanghyuk’s door and gestured for him to get out.

“Look! You can see my roots showing through!” Sanghyuk said as he climbed out of the car, beginning to fuss over his hair once more. “You should’ve just left me at home…”

“Hey, quit it,” Taekwoon scolded, swatting Sanghyuk’s hands away from his carefully styled hair. Taekwoon couldn’t see why Sanghyuk was so worried, he looked just as attractive as usual- maybe even a bit more than usual since he was dressed to the nine. So Taekwoon fixed the couple of loose strands of hair that had been bothering his pet, undid that button on Sanghyuk’s dress shirt that he couldn’t decide on, fixed the tangle in his choker and then straightened out his jacket. “You look amazing, alright?” Taekwoon finished.

“Really?” Sanghyuk looked down at him with a small smile on his face.

“Yes, stupid,” Taekwoon whispered, leaning up to meet Sanghyuk’s lips gently.

“Woah there, Taekwoon,” Sanghyuk laughed. “We’re in public.”

“Oh well, I really don’t care,” Taekwoon sighed, pulling away from Sanghyuk. “Let’s go inside, then.”

“Okay.” Sanghyuk agreed, swooping in to steal one more kiss before they both started heading towards the main entrance. “Can I ask you something?” Sanghyuk asked to break the silence as they walked.

“What is it?”

“What’s the point of this party? You said it wasn’t important but why would your father insist on having a representative go if it wasn’t important?”

“It’s just a party to thank all the shareholders of this upstarting company. My father holds a lot of stocks and has invested a lot of money so he thought it would be disrespectful to not have someone go but he hates parties almost as much as I do.”

“And how is that not important?”

“It’s literally just a party. There’s nothing special. I don’t have to do anything except sit around and stay long enough to be considered sociable, then we’re leaving.”

“So why are you taking me with you?”

“Why wouldn’t I take you?”

Did Taekwoon need a reason? Sure, he had a couple as to why he was bringing Sanghyuk along but was it really that out of the ordinary? Sanghyuk already followed him everywhere, they were hardly ever apart from each other so it was just second nature, at this point, to have Sanghyuk with him.

“Well, as you said… it’s just a party. You don’t need to take me unless…”

“Unless?”

“Unless you’re trying to show me off or something. Like as a display of your wealth.”

“How stupid,” Taekwoon scoffed. Is that really what Sanghyuk thought of him? After living together for three weeks…

“What?” Sanghyuk looked taken aback.

“If I wanted to show off my wealth I wouldn’t do it by carting around my pet. If I used you to show anything it would be how attractive of a pet I have over others anyway…”

“You think I’m attractive?”

“That’s beside the point…”

“Then what is the point? Why am I here?”

“It would look silly if I showed up to one of these events alone…”

“So…” Sanghyuk stepped in front of him, stopping Taekwoon from walking any further. He stooped down to be eye level with Taekwoon, looking entirely too adorable for someone so evil. “I’m like… your date?”

“If that helps you sleep at night,” Taekwoon said with an eye roll.

“It definitely will,” Sanghyuk whispered, moving back to his spot behind Taekwoon with a smirk.

They walked quietly for the rest of the way to the hotel that would host the gala. Probably the only reason Sanghyuk stopped talking was because other people were around the closer they got to the hotel. Other, very important and wealthy-looking people. Many of which had pets following after them, as well. That made Taekwoon feel a little less nervous about bringing Sanghyuk along with him.

His pet held the door for him when they reached the entrance, a pleasant smile on his face but Taekwoon could see the mischief still hiding beneath it. Maybe bringing Sanghyuk wasn’t such a good idea…

Taekwoon, with Sanghyuk following swiftly behind, followed the small crowd of people through the large lobby, then in to a banquet hall that was equally as lavishly decorated. Taekwoon refrained from looking at the wonder on Sanghyuk’s face for longer than a couple seconds at a time for fear of not being able to resist the temptation to embrace his pet and not let go.

They were seated at a table for dinner, well Taekwoon was anyway. People gave more than a few confused looks when Taekwoon snapped for a chair to be brought for Sanghyuk. Everyone else’s pets were seated on the ground next to their masters or standing behind their chairs but Taekwoon thought Sanghyuk deserved better than that. He was human, too. Besides, neither of them had eaten much that day and Sanghyuk couldn’t exactly eat anything sitting on the ground.

“Master… I can just stand, its fine…” Sanghyuk said, once he realized what Taekwoon had summoned for.

“Don’t argue with me, you’re practically my secretary at this point. Just as important as any other business associate here,” Taekwoon said, bitterly. No one else was sitting at this table yet anyway.

“Yes, Master… can I ask a question?” Sanghyuk asked, as he sat down.

Taekwoon nodded, following Sanghyuk’s lead and sitting down next to him in his own chair.

“What’s with all the compliments tonight?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been saying an awful lot of nice things tonight, Master.”

Taekwoon tried to find any sort of mischief or ill-intent in Sanghyuk’s expression but he couldn’t. If anything, he looked genuinely embarrassed.

“I think you’re reading too much into it,” Taekwoon brushed off. Taekwoon wasn’t saying anything out of the usual… was he?

“If you say so, Master,” Sanghyuk agreed, going quiet when other guests joined them at the table.

Taekwoon hated talking with executives and other associates. Always money. Always business. Always how to spend money. Always how to expand business. And he had to pretend he was interested.

“So Taekwoon-nim, where did you find your pet?” One lady asked halfway through dinner. Sanghyuk tensed ever so slightly next to him. At a glance, he looked fine- that blank look on his face as was his usual appearance in public- but Taekwoon could tell. He could see just how nervous he was for reasons that were completely lost to him.

“He was a gift for my birthday, from my father,” he answered, rubbing Sanghyuk’s knee under the table in an attempt to comfort him.

“Oh, how lucky,” she cooed.

“Pardon?”

“He’s so handsome… I wish I could find one like that.”

It made Taekwoon angry to hear someone talk about another human being as if they were the next smartphone and he was about to tell the lady- whose name he really did not know- his opinion on the matter, but he felt a hand cover his on Sanghyuk’s knee. Sanghyuk’s larger hand was warm, and a reminder to keep his cool. So he composed himself.

“I’m sure you could find one among my father’s supply. That’s where I found Sanghyuk, after all.”

Taekwoon commended himself on his ability to act the part. He should’ve gone into acting instead of business.

“Oh you’re right!” She nodded, beginning to go through something animatedly on her cellphone. Taekwoon refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Sanghyuk, was it?” The man- whose name Taekwoon also did not know- who came with the lady asked, directed at Sanghyuk specifically.

“Yes, Sir,” Sanghyuk said, bowing his head slightly. Taekwoon guessed Sanghyuk also had no idea what the guy’s name was.

“Tell me something,” the woman spoke up again. “What’s Taekwoon like?”

“I’m sitting right here,” Taekwoon mumbled but the lady paid him no mind.

“Does he take care of you well?” She asked instead.

“Yes, of course, Ma’am,” Sanghyuk said with no hesitation.

“I see… You must care a lot about your pet to let him sit at a table,” she said, Taekwoon could hear the admiration in her voice. He couldn’t understand why.

Taekwoon gave no response, instead, he focused on his food to avoid answering such an embarrassing question.

He had no idea what to think of that conversation but he decided not to dwell on it too long. Dinner went similarly for the rest of the time. He received numerous compliments on his pet, all of which had Sanghyuk looking more and more nervous by the second.

When dinner ended and the party was moved to a ball room for drinks and dancing, Taekwoon finally confronted Sanghyuk when they were left alone.

“Are you okay?” He asked, swirling a glass of some bubbly champagne he was given. He wasn’t planning on drinking but he felt rude refusing to take it from the lady who offered it to him. She had left soon after, however, when she realized Taekwoon was terrible for conversation.

“Yes, Master,” Sanghyuk nodded, looking a lot better now that they were alone. The pair of them stood as far from the commotion of the party as they could, not only because of Taekwoon’s hatred for these kinds of events but also for Sanghyuk’s nerves.

“I want a real answer, not just what you think I want to hear,” Taekwoon said. Sanghyuk let out a breath he seemed to be holding.

“I’m so fucking nervous I don’t know how to handle myself,” Sanghyuk let out along with the breath.

“Why? We’ve been through this…” Taekwoon started but Sanghyuk cut him off quickly.

“I know, I know… but I can’t help it. They all keep staring at me, judging you based off of me and I can’t stand it.”

“All you’ve received is compliments tonight…”

“Yeah but-“

“No buts, Jesus, you’re like my mother whenever we go out.”

“What?” Sanghyuk asked with a laugh. “Did you just compare me to your mother?”

“Yes, because you’re acting like her. Always thinking she doesn’t look good enough even though she looks as beautiful as ever…”

“Aww Taekwoonie, you really do have a heart.”

“Fuck off.”

“And it’s frozen again,” Sanghyuk laughed, looking much more at ease than he had been the entire night.

“So will you stop worrying?”

“I’ll try,” Sanghyuk agreed, looking determined before it broke away to something much more devious. “So…”

He had that look on his face. The look that Taekwoon knew to associate with a scheme that wouldn’t end favorably for him.

“So what?” Taekwoon regretted asking before he even knew what Sanghyuk was going to continue with.

“Can we dance together? It’s a party after all…” Sanghyuk asked.

“You want to dance?” Taekwoon asked just to make sure he had heard correctly.

“Yeah…”

“You know how to ballroom dance?”

“What do you take me for? Some common household pet?” Sanghyuk joked. Taekwoon didn’t see the humor. “Of course I know how to dance.”

“No.”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m not dancing in front of these people.”

“Please? Please, please…”

He continued begging as Taekwoon ignored him. There really wasn’t anything that could get him to dance with Sanghyuk at this stupid party. If the younger wanted to dance so badly they could do it at home, anywhere but here. Sure there were tons of other people dancing with their pets… but there were also plenty of people throwing judgmental looks at such a display. He didn’t want Sanghyuk to turn back into a nervous wreck.

“Sounds like you need to discipline your pet better,” a man said, joining their corner. Sanghyuk immediately stopped his pleading and moved stand at Taekwoon’s side, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.  

“Mr. Lee… to what do I owe the pleasure?” Taekwoon asked, setting down his glass of untouched champagne and hoping the man could tell how sarcastic he was being. This man had a nasty habit of begging big shot investors for money to start up some phony company and then running away with the money. He’d scammed Taekwoon’s father out of money once and Taekwoon had assumed this conman was staying off the radar ever since. Guess he was back at his scams.

“Hmm, I just wanted to talk. And to meet the man keeping you company all night. I didn’t realize he was a pet, however,” he explained.

“Does that make a difference?” Taekwoon asked, letting his distaste show through. His father was a good man, and Taekwoon hated seeing how broken up he was when this lowlife stole his money and disappeared. He’d never be able to forgive that.

“I suppose not, care to introduce me?”

“Not particularly.”

“Oh come now, Taekwoon, we’re all adults here.”

“Are we? Because I only happen to see two.”

“Is your pet underage? How scandalous, Taekwoon,” the man quickly turned the tables on him.

“What do you want?” He asked with a sigh.

“I wanted to be acquainted with your pet; I thought that was clear.”

“This is Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon said, “And he’s twenty, for your information.”

Sanghyuk snorted quietly next to him. Taekwoon shot him a look, one that he hoped to convey the message of ‘be careful’.

“Could’ve fooled me,” the man laughed. “And what does he do for you?”

“He’s my personal assistant at the office,” Taekwoon answered shortly.

“Personal assistant. What could you need a personal assistant for?”

“Well, unlike you, I actually work for a living, Sanghyuk keeps my work organized. Something you might want to try, perhaps?”

“Now, now Taekwoon, let’s not get heated here. I don’t want to get angry with you. All that stuff is in the past now.”

“I doubt it, why else would you be at this party? Probably begging some other poor gentleman for money you don’t need.”

“What would you know about working, anyway? Don’t play games with me, I know you just use that pet to get yourself off every night. Get off that fucking high horse when you have your own personal sex slave.”

“He may be a pet, but he still has more value than your miserable, piece of shit life,” Taekwoon snapped right back. Maybe he’d over done it a bit… but he couldn’t stand for this lowlife insulting Sanghyuk like that. Plus, he tended to swear a lot more the angrier he got. At least he wasn't hitting things yet…

“You little…”

He saw the man raise his arm. He knew there was intent to hurt with such an action. He closed his eyes to brace himself against what was coming. He heard the slap of a hand on a cheek. But he felt no pain… no biting sting that usually came along with a slap.

When he opened his eyes, Sanghyuk stood in front of him, face turned to the side from the force used to hit him, a hand instinctively covering his cheek.

Had he really…? He’d stepped in front of Taekwoon… taken the hit that was clearly not meant for him.

“How noble of you,” the man sneered. “He must’ve really buttered you up.”

“Please don’t talk about my master in such a manner,” Sanghyuk said, grabbing the man’s arm as he rounded up to try to take another hit at him. He caught it with ease, pushing the conman away from the two of them as if it were nothing. “If you continue… well, I don’t think you’ll like it very much at all.”

Taekwoon watched the scene unfold with a stunned expression, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. He felt a surge affection boil through his stomach and into his throat for the man standing in front of him. He wasn’t entirely sure he liked the feeling…

“Fucking bastards. Waste of my time.” The man huffed, ripping his arm from Sanghyuk’s grasp before beginning to walk away. “That pet must really be a good fuck to keep him around, Taekwoon.”  

Taekwoon rushed forward to follow after him. Give him a piece of his mind… he’d taken Taekwondo. He could fucking take him down in a heartbeat. But Sanghyuk held him back, stopping him by bringing him into his arms and against his chest.

“It’s not worth it, Woonie,” he said quietly.

“But he can’t just walk away after talking about you like that.”

“It’s okay… honestly.” Sanghyuk said, brushing bangs that always seemed to hang in Taekwoon’s eyes out of the way to better look him in the eye.

“I didn’t buy you just to have you… fuck me. You know that, right?”

“Of course,” Sanghyuk smiled. “It was because I looked too young.”

“Now is not the time to be making jokes.”

“Right, sorry. Are you okay, though?”

“Me? You’re the one who got slapped,” Taekwoon said, fingertips lightly grazing over the raised red mark right under Sanghyuk’s eye.

“It’s nothing I haven’t had before.”

“Don’t tell me that…”

“Careful, Taekwoon, your heart will melt again.”

“What did I say about jokes?” Taekwoon sighed. “I can be worried about you, it’s not abnormal for someone to be worried.”

“I guess… but I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I think I’d be a lot better if we could go dancing now…” Sanghyuk said with that stupid smile back on his face. This asshole.

“Fine…”

“Wait really?” Sanghyuk’s mischief faded from his expression, replaced with pure excitement.

“Yes,” Taekwoon said, downing the glass of alcohol he had almost completely forgotten about. He’d need a lot more of these to get rid of the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He really could not imagine why he suddenly felt the urge to hug Sanghyuk and never let go. It was similar to the way he felt when he first learned of how Sanghyuk’s old master treated him but a lot stronger and a lot more affectionate. He didn’t like it at all. He couldn’t hold these kinds of feelings for his pet. He didn't want Sanghyuk to feel obligated to feel the same way just because he was a pet and Taekwoon, his master.

So he’d just get rid of them the quickest way he knew how. By drowning it out in alcohol.

Sanghyuk quickly grabbed Taekwoon by the arm the second he finished his glass, leading him towards the dance floor. Taekwoon followed willingly despite the disapproving looks from anyone who happened to see the act. “Discipline your pet better”- as if Taekwoon could actually hurt Sanghyuk seriously.

When they reached the dance floor, Sanghyuk immediately pulled Taekwoon into position, perhaps a bit closer than what was necessary but he didn't care. There were plenty of people dancing with their own pets. Some, like them, were both men; though, the master, in those cases, was almost always decades older than the pet.

Then they started dancing, Sanghyuk easily taking the lead since Taekwoon was so distracted.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Sanghyuk asked. Taekwoon looked up the short distance into Sanghyuk’s eyes.

“Why do you ask?”

“You look like you're thinking of a million different things…”

Sanghyuk kept his voice low, whispering quietly to be able to speak to Taekwoon freely as they danced along to the music being played.

“Why did you step in front of me?” Taekwoon asked instead.

“I couldn't bear to see you get hurt, Master,” Sanghyuk whined dramatically. Taekwoon wasn't going to accept that as an answer.

“Can I ever get a serious answer from you?”

“Okay, I'm sorry.”

“So?”

“Hakyeon has lectured me endlessly on what my duties are as your pet and he's threatened numerous times that if I ever let you get hurt, he'd make sure I’d be out of your life so fast, it'd be like I was never there.”

“I don't think he meant stopping some asshole from slapping me...” Taekwoon got the feeling Hakyeon meant along the lines of feelings and emotions. Hakyeon knew him entirely too well.

Sanghyuk laughed quietly, seeming to hold on to Taekwoon’s waist a bit tighter.

“Maybe but I wasn’t going to risk it… I don't want to leave you…” He closed his eyes, moving forward to lean his forehead against Taekwoon’s.

“I wouldn't let Hakyeon get rid of you, you know,” Taekwoon told him, feeling the ever growing urge to be closer still to Sanghyuk. The burning feeling in his stomach just kept getting worse…

“What if- what if you didn't have the choice?”

“Don't think such depressing things,” Taekwoon scolded. “I'm not getting rid of you, and Hakyeon can't either. He's just trying to scare you.”

“Well, it worked…”

“And now you've got a bruise forming right under your eye.” Taekwoon leaned into Sanghyuk’s touch, closing his own eyes so he didn't have to see the red welt marring his pet’s usual flawless complexion.

“Battle wounds for milord,” Sanghyuk laughed, Taekwoon snorted.

“So I’m a damsel in distress now?” He joked.

“More like handsome princeling in distress.”

“And that makes you the knight in shining armor?”

“Do you have another one?” Sanghyuk feigned hurt.

“No.” He shook his head, and when Sanghyuk smiled at him, he couldn't help but to return it.  “Hmm, that reminds me,” he started.

“What is it?”

“I put in for a couple days off this week…”

“And?”

“Is there anywhere you'd like to go? I'd just spend the days lazing around but if you wanted to go somewhere then we will.”

“Really? Can I choose anywhere?” Sanghyuk smiled brightly down at him, looking like he was thinking of a million different places to go visit.

“As long as it's within driving distance.”

Sanghyuk seemed to think about it for a long while; never once missing a step while dancing despite his distracted thoughts.

“I really want to see the ocean,” he said finally, Taekwoon couldn't stop the laugh the bubbled inside him.

“You do realize it's mid-November, right?”

“Yeah, I know…”

“Alright, I guess we can go.” Taekwoon conceded. It wasn't like they had anything better to do. Besides, it had been a rather warm November so far. Sanghyuk wouldn't be able to swim but he'd at the very least be able to see it.

“You mean it?!”

“Why would I lie to you? What could I possibly hope to gain?” Taekwoon mocked, copying the hand gesture Sanghyuk used and everything.  

“You're funny.”

When the song ended, Taekwoon excused himself to grab another drink. He couldn't even begin to explain why he was suddenly feeling this way. It hardly made any sense, after all. The more he thought about it, the worse it got.

And unfortunately for Taekwoon, the more he drank the worse it got, as well.

The exact opposite effect he wanted.

Two drinks in and he was beginning to feel bubbly. And a few more had him feeling positively giggly and craving Sanghyuk’s touch.

“Sanghyukkie,” he called, giggling quietly as he rejoined his pet to continue their dancing. Sanghyuk looked at him surprised, his eyes going wide as Taekwoon wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled brightly up at him.

“Master… are you okay?” He asked, being formal for some reason. Oh right, they were in public still… Taekwoon didn't really care, though. He just wanted to be close to Sanghyuk.

“I'm fine,” he said, messing with the hair on the back of Sanghyuk’s neck.

“You haven't stopped laughing since you got over here…” Sanghyuk said, looking at him skeptically.

Taekwoon broke into another fit of giggles in response.

“Okay, Master, we should probably go home…” Sanghyuk decided, trying to pull away from Taekwoon.

“No…” Taekwoon whined, pulling Sanghyuk closer.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Sanghyuk caved, wrapping an arm around Taekwoon’s waist to better guide him away from the dance floor. “You smell like alcohol…”

“Well that's because,” he hiccupped in the middle of his sentence, sending him into another fit of giggles and losing his train of thought instantly.  

“This would be the cutest thing I've ever seen if we weren't in public right now,” Sanghyuk said, mostly to himself, as he led Taekwoon from the banquet hall.

“I'm not cute,” Taekwoon whined as they exited the room.

“Right sorry, adorable,” Sanghyuk fixed but that wasn't what Taekwoon was looking for either.

“I don’t wanna be adorable either!” He continued to whine. Sanghyuk pulled him carefully through the hotel lobby, attempting to keep everything as conspicuous as possible for Taekwoon’s sake.

“How drunk are you?” Sanghyuk asked instead, trying to distract Taekwoon.

“12? Maybe 24… Imma go with 42%.”  

“What does that even mean?”

“I dunno,” Taekwoon shrugged, almost walking directly into the door that would lead outside. Sanghyuk pulled him back before he could collide with the glass.

“Why did you drink so much?”

Oo Taekwoon could answer that one.

“Iss all your fault,” he slurred out, laughing at his own inability to speak as they walked out of the building.

“My fault?”

“Yeah, you put all these stupid butterflies in my stomach.”

“Butterflies?”

“And I tried to kill them but it didn't work. Guess they like champagne, too,” he giggled.

“Alright, Taekwoon, let’s get you home,” Sanghyuk said, taking the keys to the car from Taekwoon’s jacket pocket and unlocking the car as they came up to it.

“Hommmmeeee.” Taekwoon agreed, but then gasped when a thought came to him. “Do you know how to drive?”

“Yes, of course,” Sanghyuk smiled, helping Taekwoon to sit down in the passenger seat.

“Woah,” he exclaimed. “Do you know how to get home?”

“Kinda.”

“There's just a whole bunch of lefts… and rights…” Taekwoon offered.

“That's comforting.”

But Sanghyuk was able to navigate home, and get a very tipsy Taekwoon inside without too much of a hassle. Once inside, however, was another matter.

“Oh you're back, how did it go?” Hakyeon asked upon their entry.

“It was fine… we’re just gonna head upstairs,” Sanghyuk tried to avoid Hakyeon, standing in front of Taekwoon to hide him slightly. Taekwoon couldn't help his giggles, or his inability to fight the need to wrap his arms around Sanghyuk’s middle. His pet jumped slightly in surprise at the action.

“Hmm, why are you hiding Taekwoon from me?” Hakyeon said, looking entirely too disapproving for someone who had no idea what was going on. “What did you do?”

“Me? I didn't do anything! He drank at least four glasses of champagne…” Sanghyuk explained. Taekwoon laughed.

“It was five,” he giggled, wiggling five fingers in front of Sanghyuk’s body.

“You got him drunk? You really are despicable. Was this your plan all along?” Hakyeon began, assuming the absolute worst of Sanghyuk. Taekwoon felt irritated at that.

“Hey,” Taekwoon intervened, stepping in front of Sanghyuk. “Don't speak about Sanghyukkie like that.”

“And you want me to believe that he did this to himself?” Hakyeon asked, looking past Taekwoon who was trying to figure out which finger to point at Hakyeon to look the most threatening.

“Yes! He accused me of putting butterflies in his stomach or something…” Sanghyuk said.

“And I can’t get rid of them! It’s awful, Hakyeon, do you know how to kill them?” Taekwoon shouted a lot louder than he meant to.

“Take him to bed, Sanghyuk, and don’t do anything impure while he’s drunk,” Hakyeon conceded, beginning to walk away with a hand on his forehead in annoyance.

“I wasn’t planning anything of the sort,” Sanghyuk said. “I’m not that immoral, Hakyeon.”

“Do you think I’m sexy?” Taekwoon slurred out all of a sudden. Both Hakyeon and Sanghyuk turned to him with equally confused looks on their faces. Taekwoon couldn’t help the giggles.

“What?” Hakyeon asked.

“Sanghyukkie told me I was adorable… but I don’t want him to think I’m adorable…”

“Oh Woonie, let’s go to bed, okay?” Sanghyuk cooed, trying to stop himself from fussing over just how ‘adorable’ a drunk Taekwoon was.

“Oh there you are Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon exclaimed.

“Never left, your side, Master.”

“Haha Master.” Taekwoon burst out laughing as he allowed himself to be led out of the foyer and up the stairs towards his bedroom.

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t know… what is funny?”

Sanghyuk sighed deeply, deciding to not say anything else for fear of continuing to talk in circles with Taekwoon. After getting up the stairs- and stopping Taekwoon from attempting to use one of the many decorative columns of the manor to pole dance- they finally made it into the bedroom.

Sanghyuk first changed into more casual clothes to sleep in before helping Taekwoon to undress himself enough to be comfortable.

And the second Sanghyuk sat down with a sigh of relief, Taekwoon was crawling into his lap. He got a sudden feeling of déjà vu… except this time the situation was reversed and Taekwoon was drunk off his ass.

“Sanghyukkie,” he whined. “Have I ever told you that you’re really attractive?”

“You’ve alluded to it,” Sanghyuk replied. He could probably say anything at this point and Taekwoon would just continue on with whatever he wanted. And Taekwoon did just that.

“Well, I really think so… Hey!” Taekwoon shouted, suddenly getting an idea.

“What?”

“Would you fuck me?” Taekwoon asked, unashamed. He wanted to be as close as humanly possible to Sanghyuk, he was desperately craving it.

“What?!” Sanghyuk choked on nothing.

“Would you. Fuck me?” Taekwoon said slower this time, smirking down at his awestruck pet.

“Taekwoon, you’re drunk…”

“So?”

“You don’t know what you’re asking for…”

“You’ve practically forced me to submit before and now that I’m asking for it, you won’t?” Taekwoon whined, pushing Sanghyuk back down onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

“I’m not going to sleep with you when you’re like this… you’d just be angry with me in the morning,” Sanghyuk tried again, beginning to look very panicked. Taekwoon couldn’t understand why.

“Please? Sanghyuk?” He tried again, leaving slow kisses across Sanghyuk’s jaw.

“No, Taekwoon please, get off me,” Sanghyuk continued to deny. He lightly pushed at Taekwoon’s shoulders but didn’t do anything else. Probably for fear of hurting him.

“Come now, didn’t you say your job was to please your Master? Won’t you be a good pet and do your job?”

Sanghyuk froze completely underneath him, halting all movements and every muscle tensing.

It went silent, chillingly so.

“Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon asked, fearing he had done something to upset his pet.

“Master please… use me however you want,” he answered, his voice broke over the words, wavering terribly where there was usually such confidence. Taekwoon froze his own movements the second he heard a quiet sniffle. Even in his inebriated state, he could recognize something was horribly wrong.

“Are you… are you crying?” Taekwoon asked, looking up carefully into the fear-filled eyes of his pet.

Sanghyuk looked away from him, unshed tears collecting heavily in the corners of his eyes. His only answer was another sniffle.  

“I- I’m sorry.” He quickly apologized. “I didn’t mean… please don’t cry…”

He tried to roll off Sanghyuk, but the younger only pulled him closer, rolling them over so they could lay side by side.

“It’s okay, Master, please,” Sanghyuk whispered. “It’s just silly, do as you like…”  

“Stop doing that… are you okay?”

Sanghyuk closed his eyes, causing tears to finally cascade down his cheeks, as he let out a shaky breath.

“I just have… a lot of bad memories. It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. It's okay…”

“But I… I made you…”

Taekwoon felt his own tears coming on. The alcohol in his system making him feel twenty times more emotional than usual.

“Shh, stop that…” Sanghyuk laughed, kissing away the tears that escaped down Taekwoon’s face.

“I’m supposed to comfort you, ya jerk…”

“Maybe you should stop being adorable, then.”

“You should be mad at me…”

"I'm not mad, Taekwoon... I've been doing this kind of thing for three years now, bad memories are kind of a given."

"Three years?! But you're only twenty... no one younger than eighteen is supposed to be sold into this..."  

“How about we talk about this tomorrow… right now, I’d really just like to sleep and you’re still slurring your words.” 

Taekwoon could tell, even still under the influence, that Sanghyuk was just trying to distract. Too bad he was really good at it and Taekwoon was beginning to feel sleepy himself. 

“Iam not,” Taekwoon tried unsuccessfully to speak clearly and defend himself.

“Cute.”

“I am not!”

“Right, because you’re too busy being the sexiest man I know.”

“That’s better…”

Sanghyuk laughed quietly, burying his face in the crook of Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon followed his example, pulling his teary-eyed pet as close as he could and nuzzling into his hair.

Taekwoon wondered, as he fell asleep that night in an embrace he did not deserve, just how twisted, how fucked up a person had to be to mess up such a person like how Sanghyuk’s old master had done to him.

He'd never felt such anger in his life at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta have that emotional development 
> 
> Thanks for reading, all comments appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the night every time   
> You make me surrender   
> I want to know more   
> About the deep depths of your mind  
> You know very well  
> You know what I want

Taekwoon really couldn’t understand it.

Couldn’t understand, when the pair woke up together well into the afternoon, why Sanghyuk still smiled brightly up at him and whispered a contented “good morning.” Couldn’t understand why Sanghyuk so readily leapt up from bed to retrieve Taekwoon medication and water for the terrible, pounding headache he woke up to. Couldn’t understand why he, then, laid with Taekwoon until medicine kicked in, keeping a quiet conversation to help comfort and distract.

But most of all, he couldn’t understand why Sanghyuk acted as if nothing had changed; as if Taekwoon hadn’t triggered horrible memories to resurface.

It didn’t make any sense.

Even as the pair of them sat, alone in Taekwoon’s car, driving out of the city for a three hour drive, Sanghyuk upheld normal conversation.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“We’ve been driving for an hour now and you never thought to ask before now?” Taekwoon let out a short laugh.

“Maybe…” He could practically hear the pout in Sanghyuk’s voice. Taekwoon could hardly hold back his laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me!” He complained upon noticing Taekwoon’s poor attempts at hiding his laughter. “I just assumed you had some business meeting or something, but then you just kept driving and now we’re not in the city anymore and I’m at a loss.”

“Have you forgotten already?”

“Forgotten what?”

“You wanted to see the ocean, didn’t you?” Taekwoon said, voice going quiet.

“Oh right!” Sanghyuk exclaimed before turning to him with an incredulous look on his face. “You were being serious?!”

“Were you not?”

“No, I really want to see it again… but I didn’t think you were actually going to take me there.”

“Well, I told you. Since I took two days off, we have three days left to our weekend and I have no idea how else to spend it…”

It grew quiet for a moment. Before Sanghyuk shouted in happiness.

“You are, by far, the sweetest thing I have ever met,” Sanghyuk cooed, trying his best to not throw himself at his master.

“Excuse me?”

“You act all cold and uncaring, but look at you!”

“Stop that.” His face felt hot; he could only hope Sanghyuk couldn’t see his embarrassment.

“So… what are we going to do? You made me pack clothes…”

“My father owns a hotel on the water… and unless you wanted to spend only five minutes on the beach before getting back in the car and driving back home…”

“So, we’ll be alone for two days?”

“It’s more like a day and a half at this point…”

“Okay but…”

“Yes, we’ll be alone.”

“Excellent,” Sanghyuk said, smirk evident even in the way he said it.

Taekwoon could see what Sanghyuk was insinuating. What he couldn’t see is how he could be scheming ways to have sex with him after what had happened just last night. He knew he would have to talk to Sanghyuk about everything at some point. The guilt was slowly eating away at him, having to pretend that everything was fine, that nothing was amiss. And the fact that Sanghyuk was acting just as normal as ever wasn’t making him feel any better. But he couldn’t do it now, not when Sanghyuk looked so excitedly happy.

The ride was peaceful for the rest of the way. Well, minus the incident where Sanghyuk turned the radio on, proclaimed his love for every song that played, and sang obnoxiously until Taekwoon turned the radio off, at which Sanghyuk only turned it back on and continued to sing, but much at a much more reasonable volume.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Taekwoon was pulling the car into the basically empty hotel parking lot.

“It has its own private section of the water front,” Taekwoon explained at the confused look Sanghyuk gave him.

“Fancy,” Sanghyuk exclaimed in return.

They got out of the car. Taekwoon instructed a waiting bellhop on what to do with their belongings and to prepare their room. Then, he was leading a barely composed Sanghyuk through the main lobby and out onto the beach front. When they were far enough away from any other person, Sanghyuk latched himself onto Taekwoon’s arm; his chest pressed against his master’s arm and his own arms wrapped around it. Taekwoon thought they probably looked ridiculous, due to Sanghyuk’s height and build, walking around like the few couples present but the smile on his pet’s face made the uncomfortable feeling worth it. Plus it was cold with the wind and Sanghyuk was always so warm.

“It’s beautiful,” Sanghyuk breathed, as they walked along the rocky shoreline. Taekwoon had to agree. The sun was a deep orange, setting the sky on fire. The water was a crisp blue, shining white with every ripple. A picturesque landscape. It would have been perfect if not for the chilly air and biting breeze.

Taekwoon hummed his agreement, regardless.

“My family and I used to come here, well not here per se, but to a beach near here.”

Taekwoon stayed silent. Sanghyuk noticed his hesitance to respond.

“Are you okay, Taekwoon?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been… quiet. More so than usual.”

“Oh.”

“So, are you okay?”

Guess now was as good a time as any to talk things out.

“Can we talk? About what happened last night?” He whispered. Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s a little tighter.

“So you remember that? I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t have.”

“Why?”

“Well, you were really drunk and I-“

“No, why were you hoping I wouldn’t remember?”

They stopped walking, Sanghyuk moved to stand in front of his master, eyes never leaving the ground as he spoke:

“I’ve told you before… I don’t need your pity. I don’t want to just be your charity case…”

“Sanghyuk…” He started, choosing his words carefully.

“Master, please…”

“Stop, let me explain myself,” Taekwoon cut him off. He didn’t like that Sanghyuk always called him ‘master’ when he was upset at him. It was like a slap in the face, a reminder of what their relationship really was.

“I’ll be honest with you… the pet business disgusts me. I despise every part of it. The fact that I own my own pet humiliates me every time I think about it.”

“Sorry to be such a bother to you, Master,” Sanghyuk said, bitterness clear in his voice.

“But none of that matters because I… I care about you, alright?” Taekwoon finally got out. “You’re not just my pet… you’re my friend- more than that even. I want to know more about you so I don’t upset you again. The fact that I already made you upset makes me feel horrible. I can’t even begin to apologize enough.”

It was Taekwoon’s turn to refuse to meet Sanghyuk’s gaze.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk said, his voice calm and quiet. A careful hand gently prodded Taekwoon’s chin to look up at him. “It’s okay, I told you… you couldn’t have known.”

He took a deep breath.

“Do you really want to know everything?”

Taekwoon nodded. Sanghyuk let out a long breath.

“To start at the beginning then, my family never was very affluent. We didn’t have much money but we didn’t exactly starve, either. But apparently our situation wasn’t so good. My sister was going in her second year of college and my parents had no way of paying anymore… So, little seventeen year old Sanghyuk was sold off to the first man to make an offer on an illegal pet.”

Taekwoon didn’t have anything to say in response. Honestly, what could he say? He knew what Sanghyuk had probably been through after that… he felt sick.

“I don’t think they ever told my sister what they did, either. She never would’ve let them sell me off… I hope. I'm sure you can piece together what happened from there… I’m just glad for my late growth spurt. I can’t imagine myself living that life much longer than I had been… none of this stuff matters anymore, though, so don’t worry so much.”

“How can you say that after what happened last night?”

“It wasn’t your fault… None of this is. When you’ve been forced with tens of men, not all of them are very nice… or gentle…”

“Sanghyuk…”

Taekwoon couldn’t resist the urge any longer. He grabbed onto his pet and was determined to not let go.  

“H-hey,” Sanghyuk laughed, returning Taekwoon’s embrace easily. This was the first time he had hugged his pet, he could understand Sanghyuk’s surprise.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing…”

“I can’t help it,” he mumbled into Sanghyuk’s shoulder.

“None of it matters anymore.”

“Why are you always so happy?” Taekwoon laughed.

“W-what? Would you rather I start crying again?”

“There you go joking again,” Taekwoon admonished, Sanghyuk laughed a quiet apology. “I just want to know what you're feeling.”

“What I'm feeling? Well, I can tell you that I am happy. Incredibly happy, actually. You're the first person to give a damn about me in three years and seeing you this upset over me, makes me upset. Do you want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because I care about you, too. So stop it with this face, your smile is much prettier,” he finished, pulling out of Taekwoon’s embrace just enough to place a light kiss on his master’s lips.

“Okay.” Taekwoon agreed, giving a small smile. “But I have one more question.”

“What is it?”

“Why… why have you been so insistent on sleeping with me when…” Taekwoon didn't have to finish the question for Sanghyuk to understand what he was getting at.

“Ah, well there's where Hakyeon was right. Force or habit, I guess.”

“But-“

“But now,” Sanghyuk continued, cutting Taekwoon off swiftly. “I believe I told you before, you're quite the attractive man, Taekwoon. I do believe I am the luckiest pet ever in existence to have your heart.”

“My heart?”

“It's only a matter of time now before you're in love with me.”

Taekwoon stayed quiet.

“Perhaps you're already there,” Sanghyuk whispered, leaning down like he would kiss him again but he pulled away at the second. “Now, let’s go inside before you catch a cold. You’re shivering over here and it’s only going to get colder.”

“Jerk.”

“Your jerk, remember that.”

So they went inside and up to their room for the night. Taekwoon insisted on making dinner for the both of them, going as far as to literally kick Sanghyuk from the kitchen when he wouldn’t leave. He had been there when Jaehwan had first tried to teach Sanghyuk to cook… it wasn’t pretty and he’d rather not leave a mess for the hotel staff to clean up later. Sanghyuk pouted about it, whining that ‘as a pet, he should take care of the master and not the other way around’ but Taekwoon only threw a spoon at him in response.

The pair of them ate quietly after it was finished, up until Sanghyuk started shouting- for no reason at all- about Taekwoon’s skill in the kitchen. It wasn’t necessary but Taekwoon had gotten used to the unnecessary volume level Sanghyuk always had when he was excited.

Then, after most of the dishes were cleaned and the kitchen put almost back together, Taekwoon situated himself on the floor, in front of the roaring fireplace in the living area of the room. Within seconds Sanghyuk was following after, carrying a multitude of blankets that he threw on top of Taekwoon without even a warning.

“What on earth are you doing?” Taekwoon complained, hoping Sanghyuk could hear him through all the blankets covering his face. He dug himself out in time to see Sanghyuk pulling all the couch cushions and pillows to the floor as well.

“Making everything fluffy,” was his only explanation before he then, threw himself onto the ground, his shoulder knocking into Taekwoon’s as he landed next to him.

“That explains everything,” Taekwoon sighed, maneuvering himself on top of all the pillows Sanghyuk had put on top of him. He then easily slid against Sanghyuk’s side, resting his head against his shoulder as an arm snuck around his waist. This felt nice. Taekwoon could get used to sitting like this.

“Sitting on the floor isn’t fun unless there are pillows everywhere,” Sanghyuk elaborated, pulling a blanket over their legs with his free arm.

“You have experience in this?”

“Oh please, I had a life before I became a pet, you know. My sister and I used to do this all the time on cold nights.” Sanghyuk scoffed, leaning further back against the couch and laying his cheek on Taekwoon’s head as they watched the fire burn.

“Do you ever miss your family?” Taekwoon whispered, playing with the hem of Sanghyuk’s sleeve carefully.

“None of them ever tried to contact me after they sold me…” Sanghyuk started quietly, kissing the top of Taekwoon’s head before nuzzling further against him. “So they probably don’t miss me… but if I miss any of them, it’s definitely my sister.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing already…” Sanghyuk laughed quietly. “I already told you none of that stuff bothers me anymore.”

 “I know but I can’t help it,” Taekwoon said, shifting to straddle Sanghyuk’s hips. He braced himself on his knees so that he could look down into Sanghyuk’s face. “You know something?”

“What’s that?” Sanghyuk smiled up at him, hands running up Taekwoon’s back, under his shirt, slowly, sending pleasant shivers down Taekwoon’s spine.

“I never did thank you for what you did yesterday…” He leaned down to press a slow kiss to more than willing lips, running his hands through soft hair, drawing a contented sigh from the man underneath him. “And I want to thank you.” He finished, fingertips ghosting over the nasty, purple bruise right under his pet’s eye.

“Well, you’re welcome,” he whispered after they broke away again, eyes half-lidded as he looked up into Taekwoon’s.

“And to formally apologize for my actions…”

Their noses brushed as Taekwoon spoke, their breath fanning across each other’s faces.

“I’ve already accepted your apology… so it’s okay.” Sanghyuk kissed him again, leisurely, with their lips sliding against each other’s in sync. When Sanghyuk’s tongue slipped into Taekwoon’s mouth, he let out a small noise in happiness.

“I want to thank you specially, though,” Taekwoon breathed out before diving back in to their slow kiss. “And I don’t think a simple ‘I’m sorry’ is good enough…”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.” Taekwoon accentuated his point by pulling back slightly and rolling his hips down to meet Sanghyuk’s. They both sighed at the pleasure it brought.

“Oh.” Sanghyuk offered, finally understanding what his master was trying to get at and staring awestruck up at Taekwoon.

“How do you want me?”

“What?” Sanghyuk eyes went wide in disbelief, Taekwoon chuckled at the sight.

“I want you to pick… you’ve always focused on my enjoyment. So it’s your turn. How do you want me?”

Taekwoon continued to roll his hips against Sanghyuk’s, gently and sensually, drawing quiet noises from the both of them.

“Oh god,” Sanghyuk groaned, trying to steal another kiss from Taekwoon but his master stayed just out of reach. “And you were worried about me not thinking you’re sexy.”

Taekwoon laughed. “We haven’t even gotten started yet.”

“I know, I know, but fuck.” Sanghyuk threw his head back, eyes closed and breathing deeply. “Just the thought of you is enough.”

“You still haven’t told me what you want… we won’t ever get started if you don’t.”

“I want you to ride me…” Sanghyuk whispered, lips brushing against Taekwoon’s as they spoke. “I want to see all of you.”

Taekwoon laughed again. “Really?”

“What’s so funny?”

“I just always assumed you liked dominating… you’ve always seemed real in to it.”

“I’m just in to you, Taekwoon.” Sanghyuk leaned up to capture Taekwoon’s lips before he could escape again. “It’s always been just you… if you happen to get hyper worked up over some power play, who am I to refuse?” He laughed.

“Very funny,” Taekwoon gave in, knowing full well he didn’t have any evidence to refute Sanghyuk’s claims. “But it seems it’s my turn to be in charge.”

“We’ll see,” Sanghyuk whispered, watching with rapt attention as Taekwoon shimmied out of his jeans with some difficulty. “Do you have…?”

Taekwoon cut off his question by pulling out the small bottle from his discarded pants pocket and holding it up without a word.

“Now look at who was scheming ways to get into someone’s pants,” Sanghyuk laughed.

“Only the best for my pet,” Taekwoon mocked.

“You catch on quick,” Sanghyuk whispered. “Do you want me to…?”

“Please…” Taekwoon breathed out, handing off the small bottle to an eager hand. It's not that he couldn't prep himself… it was more that Sanghyuk could do it so well- knowing all the right places to have him seeing stars- and it'd be such a wasted opportunity. Besides, Taekwoon was pretty sure Sanghyuk enjoyed watching him come undone at his fingertips.

“Always so willing,” Sanghyuk teased, pressing a kiss to Taekwoon’s lips as a cold, slick finger found its way up inside of him. He shivered at the contact, holding back a moan to go along with it.

“Only for you,” he panted out. They kissed sloppily, Taekwoon still straddling Sanghyuk’s hips, as he continued to press his finger in and out of Taekwoon.

He cried out, breaking their kiss in favor of leaning his forehead against his pet’s, breathing deeply, as Sanghyuk pressed a second finger in along with the first.

“Such a face you're making,” Sanghyuk laughed. “I should have you face me more often.”

It was true, Sanghyuk had always had him shoved into the mattress or… against his desk. They hadn't been together like this before. Taekwoon regretted how long it had taken him to come around to giving in to his desires.

“Why are you… so good at this?” Taekwoon said with great difficulty; thinking was becoming too much of an effort.

“Well, when you're told to entertain guests, might as well enjoy yourself, hmm?”

So he'd only ever done this to himself, for the enjoyment of others. Taekwoon felt jealousy- something he never thought he'd feel over his pet- boil up at such a thought. Then he remembered… he'd never have to share Sanghyuk with anyone ever again if he so desired. And he definitely wasn't planning on it.

“And now, it’s to make you feel good and moan so prettily just for me,” Sanghyuk continued to tease.

“Y-you're really good at your job then,” he stuttered his response, moaning quietly as Sanghyuk continued to rub at all the right spots and massaging him open ever so slowly.

“Glad I could be of service, Master, was I worth the purchase?”

Sanghyuk seemed bent on embarrassing Taekwoon and teasing him at every turn. Even when Taekwoon was being so generous as to give him his body, willingly, in thanks. How spoiled a pet he had.

But bitter thoughts and resentment were thrown away- along with his self-control- when Sanghyuk added the last necessary finger to his ministrations.

“Oh god,” Taekwoon choked. “Yes, Sanghyuk, you are worth everything.”

“Everything? Even the humiliation of owning a pet?”

“That's what everything means, isn't it?”

“I suppose it does…”

When Sanghyuk smiled up at him, Taekwoon couldn't take it anymore. He desperately craved the man below him, needed him on a deeper level.

He fiddled with Sanghyuk’s belt, loosening it and then undoing the button and zipper. Sanghyuk seemed to get the message when Taekwoon pulled him out of his underwear, sighing contently as Taekwoon made quick work of lathering his length in lubricant. He pulled his fingers out of from Taekwoon, as he lined himself up.

Then Taekwoon was sinking down onto Sanghyuk, right into his lap, taking all of him in one slow movement. Sanghyuk let out a deep groan, counteracting with Taekwoon’s high-pitched whine, at the contact. It stung at first, but Taekwoon couldn't care less over the feeling of having Sanghyuk, finally, the way he'd been craving.

He rolled his hips down in slow, meaningful rotations; eyes never leaving Sanghyuk’s blissful expression. This was so different from the way they usually had sex; all fast-paced, desperate and immediate satisfaction. No, this was leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. A slow burn of pleasure that he could feel all the way to his toes. It was overwhelming, the amount of pleasure he felt, the amount of emotion he felt towards his pet. But instead of wanting to get rid of it like he had just the night before… he’d much rather embrace it and never let go.

So he did just that. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sanghyuk’s neck, pushing himself closer so that they were chest to chest, and reaching more depth with a different angle. He sped up his movements, beginning to bounce in Sanghyuk’s lap, pulling almost all the way off before sinking back down. Sanghyuk moaned in appreciation, leaving wet kisses along Taekwoon’s neck, hands clawing gently at Taekwoon’s back.

Taekwoon came first, shivers racking his entire body well after the immense pleasure subsided. Sanghyuk followed minutes later and Taekwoon collapsed, finally, against his chest, both of them panting heavily and sharing each other’s breath.

“I should… step in front of assholes wanting to slap you more often…” Sanghyuk laughed, regaining enough composure to speak. “Can you piss a few more people off for me?”

“How about you just ask nicely?” Taekwoon whispered.

“Really?”

“I can’t guarantee it’ll always be a yes…”

“That’s good enough for me.”

Sanghyuk scooped Taekwoon up into his arms, before standing up with a little more difficulty than he’d like to admit. Taekwoon yelped in surprise, grabbing on to Sanghyuk’s neck for stability.

“What are you doing?” He squeaked.

“Carrying you to the bedroom…”

“Why?”

He was thrown onto the plush bed, Sanghyuk crawling on top of him with a contented smile on his face. Taekwoon watched him, the infectious smile spreading to his own face.

“Because… you’ve inspired me.” He began kissing at Taekwoon’s neck again, sucking a couple purple marks into previously unmarred flesh.

“How so?” Taekwoon asked, running his hands up Sanghyuk’s sides.

“I want to formally thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“But-“

“Shh, please let me.”

“Okay.”

And despite it being the second time that night, Taekwoon found he didn’t care.

As long as it was Sanghyuk, he really didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left, I'm thinking. I hope you all enjoyed this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Chained Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like an idiot, I freeze. I'm a slave.   
> To you, I'm forever chained up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for a while... I really have no excuse for not posting it... Sorry for the unnecessary wait.

Taekwoon, as always followed by Sanghyuk, walked through the main lobby of the small offices of the man Taekwoon was supposed to meet with.

After their getaway weekend, there was work, work, and more work awaiting them when they returned home. Not even two days later, Taekwoon’s father was sending him all over those place to meet with prospective partners for the future of their company. Why Taekwoon had to meet with these people as opposed to his father, however, was lost to him. His father wasn’t anywhere near the end of his life nor was there any talk of retirement, so Taekwoon just assumed his father was being lazy versus actually ‘preparing him to take over the company’.

But even so, two weeks later found Taekwoon getting yet another call from his father explaining exactly what he had to do and exactly what to say in order to get what they wanted.

Lazy bastard.

“Do you still have the folder I gave you?” Taekwoon asked Sanghyuk as they waited to talk to the secretary at the front desk. He adjusted his sleeves a bit in discomfort, an action that definitely was not missed by his pet.

“Of course, Master.” Sanghyuk gave a sickeningly sweet smile, one that any passerby would think was ‘affectionate’ but Taekwoon knew better. That smile always spelled doom for him.

Sanghyuk had returned to his usual devil’s spawn self as the weeks went on. Taekwoon had to remind himself constantly that he did actually care a lot about this man… for reasons that probably would never be known to him. Was it a weird sort of reverse Stockholm syndrome? Or maybe Sanghyuk had hypnotized him…

However unlikely those causes were, they sure made a lot more sense than Taekwoon actually falling in love with someone like Sanghyuk on his own.

He’d probably been drugged.

“Don’t lose it.” Taekwoon warned unnecessarily, trying to prolong the inevitable teasing he could practically see brewing in Sanghyuk’s mind.

“Yes, Master.” Sanghyuk said, “Are you all right, Master?”

“Don’t play this game with me,” Taekwoon whispered harshly. Sanghyuk knew exactly what was wrong. He always did since it was always his fault.

Taekwoon’s wakeup call today had been a whole new kind of inappropriate.

Usually he was used to Sanghyuk trying something as they woke up… but nothing like what happened this morning. Sanghyuk was probably just waiting for a time Taekwoon would be the most stressed- i.e. today- to spring this little number on him.

“What game?” Sanghyuk asked, innocently. He reached gently towards Taekwoon’s hand, pulling his sleeve up just enough to look at the angry red marks that circled his wrists. Sanghyuk winced exaggeratedly. “Those look painful…”

Taekwoon shook Sanghyuk’s hands off him.

“And whose fault is that?” Taekwoon couldn’t decide if it were a blessing or a curse that there was no one else in the room with them at the moment. A blessing that no one would overhear this conversation but a curse that no one was here to deter Sanghyuk from continuing this conversation.

“Is it mine?”

“What do you think?”

“Surely, you’re not blaming me…”

“And who else would I blame.”

“It’s your fault for getting so worked up over waking up blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed…” Sanghyuk whispered directly in to his ear as he moved to stand directly behind Taekwoon. He pressed his chest flush against his back, his hands slowly snaking down Taekwoon’s torso over his shoulders. He mouthed at the shell of his ear, breath hot and tongue, sinful.

Taekwoon took a deep breath, containing whatever exactly he was feeling at the moment.

“Sanghyuk…”

“I should drag you off to the bathroom to have my way with you for blaming me for your own arousal.”

“It IS your fault…”

“I can’t help that you’re attracted to me.”

“Fuck off.”

“Is that an invitation?” Sanghyuk laughed, deep in the back of his throat in a way that sent shivers down Taekwoon’s spine. “Because I’d very much like to.”

“Sanghyuk…”

“Have I crossed the line yet? Do you want to punish me, Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk whispered. Taekwoon dreaded the moment someone walked into the room and he’d have to explain this situation.

“Stop it, we don’t have time for this.”

“But Master,” Sanghyuk whined, his hands treaded dangerously low as he pulled Taekwoon ever closer. “Haven’t you wanted to get back at me for everything I’ve done to you?”

Taekwoon said nothing.

“I’ve degraded and defiled you practically everywhere and you’ve just let me do it…” Sanghyuk’s movements were teasing now and Taekwoon was doing everything in his power to not break down right then and there.

“Come on, Master. I _really_ want to know what this cock of yours feels like inside of me. I want to know how angry you are with me. I saw a bathroom on our way in, it would only take a couple minutes.”

Taekwoon, again, said nothing. He didn’t trust what might actually come out of him mouth. Because even though Sanghyuk was offering himself up, offering for Taekwoon to ‘punish him’, the little bastard was still one hundred percent in control and he knew it too.

“Sanghyuk, we have work to do,” Taekwoon finally got out; though, it was barely above a whispered.

Sanghyuk whined, backing off slightly as if he just remembered exactly where they were. Not at home, not in Taekwoon’s office, but in some small, unfamiliar office building where they could be caught at literally any moment.

“Fine.” Sanghyuk pouted like Taekwoon had just told him he couldn’t have candy instead of telling him they couldn’t have semi-public sex in the bathroom of some possible future client’s office. This kid was going to be the death of him. “The second we get home, though…”

“I make absolutely no promises.”

Not two minutes after they finished their wildly inappropriate conversation, the secretary was coming back into the room to announce that Taekwoon could meet the businessman that Taekwoon didn’t even bother to learn the name of.

They were led down a narrow hallway to a box-sized office where the man sat waiting.

“I’m very pleased you agreed to meet with me, Mr. Jung,” the business man seated behind the small desk said as Taekwoon took his seat across from him. “I think it will be worth your time.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Taekwoon said, shaking the man’s hand. Sanghyuk stood behind him, patiently waiting for whatever Taekwoon could need of him. A stark contrast to the way he was behaving not five minutes ago.

The business man cleared his throat, nodding slightly to Taekwoon’s pet in questioning.

“This is Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon explained. “My personal assistant and secretary. He’ll just be listening in.”

“I see… and he’s a pet?”

“I don’t see how that concerns you, but yes. Now if you would explain…” Taekwoon said, trying to hold back his irritation at this man’s forwardness.

The man smiled at him in apology before beginning to go through his proposition for Taekwoon to consider. His father had already told him most of this, as well as what needed to be changed in order to make a deal. The man wanted to sell his idea to Jung Industries. Have them deal with all the costs at setting up the business, implement him as the head of the upstart company and, as he put it, ‘watch the money roll in’.

“And we’d be splitting the profits, obviously, twenty-five for you and seventy five for me and the company,” he finished, looking rather proud of himself.

“That all sounds well and good, but you’re forgetting to mention the costs that my father and I would have to pay, not to mention all the production and manufacturing costs. And you’ve yet to proven your ability to run a company so I just don’t see how this is beneficial for me.” Taekwoon said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He’d guess they’d be here a while.

“I see.” The man cleared his throat, obviously put off by Taekwoon’s cold brush off. “I can assure you that I am more than capable of running this company, and just you wait till this product hits the market. It will sell fast, turn a profit almost instantly.”

Taekwoon waved for Sanghyuk to hand him the folder he warned not to lose. It contained the notes he had taken on everything his father had told him. He looked them over carefully before saying.

“I would be more willing to work with you, if you’d be willing to split the profits fifty-fifty and take up the extra costs that don’t have to deal with production.”

The man considered this new proposition, carefully looking at Taekwoon’s serious expression before his eyes flitted elsewhere.

“I suppose I could make do with that, the profits will be huge regardless so it honestly does not matter.”

“I feel as if there’s a ‘but’ in your statement.”

“No, not a ‘but’, rather an ‘if’.”

“What do you want?”

“We could split the profits, sixty-forty, in your favor, and I could get some of my investors to cover initial manufacturing costs, if you’d let me have a go at your pet.”

 “Excuse me?” Taekwoon exclaimed almost immediately. Sanghyuk tensed ever so slightly next to him.

He could not believe what he just heard come from this man’s mouth.

“Come now, Taekwoon-ssi, you didn’t just bring such an attractive pet to a business meeting to hand you your papers.” The man laughed.

“That’s exactly what I did.”

“Well, I doubt that, those are my terms so you can either-“

“No.”

“W-what?” He looked confused. As if he actually expected Taekwoon to accept his terms. Taekwoon supposed that any other business transaction may have gone in this man’s favor but Taekwoon was never going to use Sanghyuk in that way. How could he? After learning of Sanghyuk’s old life, the torture he went through. This deal wasn’t even that important to Taekwoon’s company- his father had told him as much- so if anything Taekwoon should be demanding more from this man, not the other way around. How he thought he could get away with demanding such a thing was beyond him.

“I’m sorry, but Sanghyuk isn’t that kind of pet,” Taekwoon explained further. “Also, I don’t see how you’re in a position to make such a demand to begin with.”

“What an insult!” The man shouted, standing up from his chair. “How dare you bring a pet into my office, let it listen in on business with no intention of using it.”

“Master…” Sanghyuk whispered as the man continued to shout at him. “Its fine, I really don’t mind.”

He was trying to be comforting. Trying to ease Taekwoon’s mind for such a disgusting proposition. Too bad it had the exact opposite effect.

There was no way. Absolutely no way, he’d ever give Sanghyuk over to some old man to ‘have a go’ at him. Regardless of how annoying, shameless or obnoxious the younger man was. No matter how much humiliation and embarrassed and hits to his pride he takes from Sanghyuk, he just couldn’t bring himself to subject his pet to whatever this man may have thought of.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but if that’s all you want I’m afraid we can’t do business,” Taekwoon decided, keeping his composure quite well. He stood from his chair, threw a card with his number on it on the man’s desk, and bowed slightly. “When you have more reasonable demands, there’s my number. Have a nice day.”

Taekwoon left the office after that, Sanghyuk following hesitantly behind him.

Neither of them said anything as they walked. Sanghyuk could probably tell he was angry, and Taekwoon could tell Sanghyuk was as well. Why he was angry, however, made no sense to Taekwoon.

The car ride back home was deathly silent. The tension in the air so thick, Taekwoon felt the constant need to swat it away.

What could he have done this time to anger his pet?

The second they got home and were inside the manor, Sanghyuk finally exploded.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He shrieked. Taekwoon jumped in surprise, flinching away from the harsh language and deadly glare Sanghyuk was giving him. Even Hongbin, who was only standing ready at the front door, looked terrified and he had nothing to do with any of this.

“What’s wrong with me? What the fuck was that guy’s problem?” Taekwoon said, maintaining his own anger. It wasn't Sanghyuk he was mad at anyway.

“He was just asking something of you in return for your demands,” Sanghyuk yelled back. “And you still have a chance if you go and apologize for what you did.”

“Me?! Apologize for what I did?” Taekwoon said, voice gaining volume. “What about what he did? Insulting you like that…”

“Oh please, Taekwoon. He didn't insult me, he just assumed exactly what everyone else does! Everyone but you apparently.”

“Why do you say that as if it's a bad thing?!”

“I don't want your fucking pity, I don't need your fucking pity. This was important for you and you ruined it over some stupid pet!”

“You’re not some stupid pet!” Taekwoon took a step closer to Sanghyuk but the other only backed away, looking at the ground. “How could you even say something like that?”

“Don't you-“

“I don't pity you, Sanghyuk!” He shouted back, cutting off whatever Sanghyuk was going to hurl at him next.

“Then what?!” Sanghyuk shrieked again, voice breaking right along with Taekwoon’s heart. “If it's not fucking pity that keeps me here, that keeps you from being a success, from using your pet in the only way it's good for, then what keeps me here?”

“I love you, god damn it!” Taekwoon shouted, and even if the thought had just occurred to him, he knew it to be true. But he didn't care what the repercussions might be for admitting such a thing. He had to let Sanghyuk know the truth. Regardless of what may happen. Sanghyuk hadn’t drugged him, he wasn’t suffering from any sort of mental illness, nor was he under hypnosis. Sanghyuk had just weaseled his way into Taekwoon’s heart like he had done in every other aspect of his life.

“I don't fucking pity you, I love you. That's why I can't stand the idea of handing you off to some fucking asshole so he can ‘have a go’ at you.”

Sanghyuk didn't say anything. He only looked wide-eyed at Taekwoon, who continued to shout.

“You're not ‘some stupid pet’ and you're good for so much more than just sex! You're funny, and kind and a fucking human being so stop referring to yourself as an ‘it.’ I'm not going to give you away. I'm not going to let anyone else touch you in that way. I'm not giving you to anyone. You're mine and I don't plan on sharing.”

And with that, Taekwoon stormed away.

Once up the stairs and in his bedroom, he collapsed on his bed in a heap; face down and limbs sprawled.

He had never considered himself the jealous type. Or the possessive type. That was the first time in a while he’d even raised his voice. But the fact that Sanghyuk was willing to sleep with that pervert without even a second thought made him angry. The very idea of Sanghyuk willing to have any kind of sexual activity with anyone besides him made him unbelievably angry.

Was he being selfish? Silly?

Maybe.

But what did it matter?

It wasn't just anger he felt… it hurt, too, knowing Sanghyuk was probably just putting on an act. Playing the perfect role of a pet, even with him. How silly of him to actually develop feelings for a pet. Why did he let himself fall in love?

He wasn't going to cry… he was a grown man for crying out loud. And he wasn't even drunk; though that might help get rid of the pain he felt. There was no reason for tears to pool within his eyes, clouding his vision and stinging.

He curled in on himself, laying on his side away from the door with his knees to his chest.

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, he heard soft footsteps paddle their way into the room. Hesitant, like they were afraid of startling him. He didn't bother moving; he knew who it was. Who else could it be?

He felt the bed dip behind him from Sanghyuk’s weight. He felt him lay down behind him before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his back flush against his chest. He felt him immediately begin to leave slow, warm kisses along the back of his neck.

He sighed in annoyance. This wasn't a situation Sanghyuk could fuck himself out of.

“Sanghyuk-“

“You're mine.”

“What?” Taekwoon asked, completely stunned. Sanghyuk continued to leave his kisses as Taekwoon awaited an explanation.

“You're mine,” Sanghyuk said again as if that would clarify all confusion. “If I’m yours… I think it's only fair that you are mine, right?”

It was Taekwoon’s turn not to say anything.

“I don't want you to give me away. I don't want anyone else to touch me in that way. And I definitely don't want you to give me to anyone,” he continued, whispering his words into Taekwoon’s ear.

“Then why-“

“Because, if you asked me, I'd do anything for you. Regardless of if I actually wanted to do it or not.”

“But that meeting wasn't important-“

“You have this habit of saying anything work related that your father gives you isn't important when it kind of is. And I don't want you to mess something up because of me…”

Taekwoon shifted carefully around in Sanghyuk’s arms to face the younger man.

“But it wasn't important… that guy will call me, within the hour probably. And he is going to apologize… to you, not to me, for what he assumed.”

“Why?”

“Because, even if you are a pet, you're a human being. You wouldn't ask to fuck someone's secretary as part of business transaction, would you?”

Sanghyuk laughed quietly.

“No, I guess not…”

He leaned forward to rest his forehead down against Taekwoon’s before whispering:

“I love you, too… in case you were wondering.”

Taekwoon couldn’t help it… He started laughing. Uncontrollably.

This whole situation was so stupid. To think, he was legitimately worried just five minutes ago that Sanghyuk was only playing with him. And then here he was, saying he loved him just in case Taekwoon was wondering it.

This guy.

“What?” Sanghyuk asked, looking completely at a loss.

“It’s just…” Taekwoon tried to explain, but only broke into a fit of laughter again. He really did love this man. For some unknown and completely unforeseen reason.

“What?!”

“I was wondering… just so you know.” Taekwoon finally got out, bringing his arms up around Sanghyuk’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Sanghyuk whispered as he felt Taekwoon fiddle with the collar around his neck.

“I don’t think you need this anymore,” Taekwoon replied, slipping the black leather off of Sanghyuk’s neck.

“So… what does that mean?”

“It means you’re not my pet…”

“You’re breaking the contract?”

Taekwoon nodded.

“So… if I’m not your pet… am I still your assistant?”

“If you want to be…”

“Okay… And also… if I’m not your pet…”

“Yes..?”

 “Are you going to kick me out?”

“Right because we don't have room for you here.”

“Can I still sleep in here?”

“…Yeah…”

“Can I… can I be… you know if I'm not your pet, it's a little strange if we keep sleeping together…”

“What are you suggesting then?”

“Well, if we were dating… it wouldn't be so strange.”

“That’s not very professional if you’re my assistant…”

“Yeah, and?”

“I guess… I mean that would only make sense after all, based on the new development in this relationship.”

“So is that a yes?”

“I don't know, you haven't asked me anything.”

“You're a real ass you know that?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well you still haven't asked me anything.”

“And what am I supposed to ask?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“Yes of course I will!”

“And I’m the ass.”

Sanghyuk kissed him slowly, pulling back with a bright smile on his face to mirror Taekwoon’s.

“Glad that’s settled then.”

He rolled his eyes but the smile on Sanghyuk’s face was too infectious to not return. So instead, Taekwoon settled on something else finally, as Sanghyuk pulled him closer and snuggling into his hair. Buying a pet, especially one that had been trained for one sole purpose, was probably the best, worst decision he had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for bearing with the long update time. All comments are appreciated.


End file.
